


The Rabbit of Night Raven

by Yanderefangirl



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Good Demons, I asked permission to use ocs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Language, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Succubi & Incubi, Swearing, Tags May Change, Took inspiration from various media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanderefangirl/pseuds/Yanderefangirl
Summary: A collection of stories of Valerie and boys, the story takes place after the Diasomnia arc. A/N content warnings might change. You can find more in my tumblr, crazyyanderefangirlfan.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Original Character(s), Azul Ashengrotto/Original Character(s), Cater Diamond/Original Character(s), Deuce Spade/Original Female Character(s), Floyd Leech/ Original Character (s), Idia Shroud/Original Female Character(s), Jack Howl/Original Female Character(s), Jade Leech/Original Character(s), Jamil Viper/Original Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim/Original Character(s), Leona Kingscholar/Original Character(s), Lilia Vanrouge/Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s), Ortho Shroud & Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts/Original Female Character(s), Ruggie Bucchi/Original Character(s), Sebek Zigvolt/Original Character(s), Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Original Character(s), Trey Clover/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Demons in high places. Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time using this and this is a part .

“Read pages 46-55 for tomorrow’s quiz, otherwise expect immediate failure and remedial classes. You are dismissed” “Meow.” Stated a familiar elderly teacher and his cat. One-by-one students were standing from their seats and filed out of the door.

“Gyaah! Finally, it’s over. But studying all that sounds so boring.” Cried a familiar black and blue trash cat as he slumped over the desk. He felt himself getting picked up by a soft pair of hands whose fingers began scratching under his chin.

“Aww. Don’t be like Grim. If you want to be the greatest wizard, then you have to attend class.” He felt the fingers gently bopping his nose before swatting them away. Valerie giggled at the sight of Grim feebly swatting away her fingers. She opted to cradle him to her bosom.

“Don’t treat me like a pet henchwoman!” He cried but purred at the sensation of her fingers gently scratching his ears. The girl internally squealed at his cute expression.

“Are you done babying him now? Come on.” A familiar voice called out to the girl and turned to the source, her first and best friends in Night Raven, Ace, and Deuce. The two boys were glowering at the monster who was engulfed by the girl’s bust, but luckily for them, the girl and her monster did not notice.

“Yes, I am.” She re-adjusted her bag and walked with them outside the classroom.

“So princess, we’re heading to clubs; don’t miss us too much.” Ace teased and playfully pinched her cheeks. Valerie grimaced at the gesture and rubbed her cheek once he was done.

“I won’t, besides at least I can take a break from your lack of brain cells.” She smirked at their indignant expressions.

“Hilarious princess. But you still have to deal with Grim.” It was Ace’s turn to smirk but directed it to the vexed monster in her arms.

“What’s that supposed to mean!? I am the great Grim, don’t you dare say I’m unintelligent!” He was ready to blow a stream of fire towards Ace if it weren’t for Valarie scratching his ears to calm him down.

“Grim, if you start a fight, I’ll limit your cans of tuna for 2 months” She smiled, but the cat monster saw through the girl’s mask, a sense of dread blowing a cold chill down his spine. Defeated, he let out a whimpering “Sorry.”

“Great, now that’s outta out of the way, we can text you when we’re done.” The atmosphere lightened up as Deuce’s voice, with the girl returning the comment with a smile, “I have a new movie we could watch, maybe later tonight?” Deuce finished up, walking up to the girl, he places a palm on her shoulder.

“Jack, Epel, and Sebek can’t come. They said they got caught up with some dorm stuff, so it’s just us.”

“Tonight it is.” She remarked, giving the two a peck on their cheeks as she playfully walked out, causing the onlookers to eye the now blushing boys with an envious eye.

____________________________

The brunette happily hummed as she walked out of the school, and as she made her journey to Ramshackle, her thoughts drifted on how everything was now.

It’s been months since her arrival in Twisted Wonderland, and honestly, she loved every second here. Don’t get her wrong she missed her family and friends back home and wishes to go back. But she secretly desired for the crow to give up on his research if he did any that is, she loved it here too much, and it was beginning to feel like home. Surely her loved ones can live without her…

Valerie shook her head at the ridiculous thought. What was she thinking? Of course, they would miss her, she has to stop those ludicrous thoughts, she has to go home someday. 

“Valerie, we’re here.” Grim’s voiced snapped her out of her head. Apparently, she was so focused on her thoughts, she nearly crashed into the gate.

“O-oh. Thank you, Grim. I didn’t even realize we’re here.”

“Tch, honestly henchwoman, what will you do without me?" 

She laughed heartedly at his comment, but before she could step on the porch. She overheard a crashing sound. Both students froze. Valerie could feel Grim shaking in her arms from how loud it was.

"W-what was that!? I-I mean, I’m not scared, but where did it come from?” the poor monster tried to brush off his fear, but it was apparent on how violently she shook in her arms.

“It came from the back, let’s go and check.” He blanched at her words and started to squirm when he felt her move.

“Are you crazy!? I mean, I won’t have a problem fighting it, cause no one is a match for the great Grim. But you? You have no magic!”

“I know hand-to-hand combat.”

“Even so, you’ll be obliterated!”

“Oh, look, we’re here.” Grim had to do a double-take on her words. Sure enough, they were in the back of the woods, and lo and behold, a large crater stood amidst of it.

“You have no self-preservation.” She didn’t respond. Instead, she peeked inside the crater. But the sight left both the girl and monster were dumbfounded on what they’ve discovered.

It was a young man, he appeared to be in his early 20’s. His midnight blue hair was in disarray and matted with dirt, his bronze skin was littered with various scars and wounds. An ugly gash was near his forehead and bleeding profusely. His clothes consisted of a white dress shirt, a red vest coat, and khaki pants were torn and stained with blood. He was also missing his shoes.

“Oh my gosh!” The girl dropped the monster in her arms and rushed inside the crater and quickly hauled the young man onto her back, indifferent to the blood staining her clothes. 

“Grim! Go back to the house and tell the ghosts to prepare a medical kit, and hurry!”

“Are you seriously going to take him back with us!? What if he’s doing some shady business? Or some kind of criminal?”

“Then I’ll have the great Grim to protect me. Besides, helping others is the duty of a human being, regardless of their background.” Grim sighed but did what she told him. Not before muttering ‘how a reckless human she was’ under his breath.

Valerie huffed as she tried to balance both her weight and the stranger’s as she tried to get out, which proved to be difficult due to how deep the crater was, which caused her to slip from time to time. But thankfully, she managed to climb up and run full speed back to Ramshackle.

____________________________

The door was opened once she got there, and the short ghost came to helped her carry the man to the couch. The ghosts and Grim were waiting for them in the lounge, the medical kit was on the table.

“Jeez, who did he pissed off to get such a beating?” The skinny ghost commented as they watched the two placed the man on the couch.

“Thanks for the help, Bennett.” The ghost merely tipped his hat and smiled.

“No problem, kiddo.”

“Gerald, please go to my closet and get some clothes. An oversized shirt and a pair of sweatpants will do.” The skinny ghost saluted and went upstairs.

“Wilbur, please fetch me a bowl of water, soap, and a towel from the kitchen.” The stout ghost nodded and did what he was told. Valerie painstakingly proceeded to remove his clothes. She winced on the number of wounds inflicted on his body. What did he do to deserve such a severe punishment? 

Her heart stopped when she caught the sight of his right leg. It was gruesome, it was a third-degree burn, the skin was in a ghastly shade of black, the skin was so dry and leathery that flakes were falling off. She nearly cried at the sight of it, but she pulled herself together. Now is not the time.

Wilbur was first to come back with the things she needed. He winced at the sight of his leg. She sent him a grateful smile and began her procedure. She gently washed his body, thoroughly removing the dirt from his body, before she patted him dry. She carefully treated his wounds and wrapping them tightly with the gauze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So… Are you planning to tell the headmaster about your discovery?” Bennett inquired as he watched the girl sipped her tea.

The residents of Ramshackle were situated in the kitchen, discussing what to do about Valerie’s unconscious guest, and whether or not he can be trusted. Valerie, currently sitting on the counter with a mug of tea in her hand and Grim on her lap, petting his fiery ears. 

“Of course I am, and knowing that crow. He’ll probably milk money from him as a reward because one of his students saved his life. Because he’s so gracious.” She stated as she sipped more of her tea. The sarcasm on her voice was heavy when she spoke the last sentence.

“That guy will gladly take money for himself, and say it’s for the school,” Grim chimed in.

“But still. I’m bothered about not knowing who he is. He could be a dangerous criminal for all we know.” Gerald voiced his thoughts.

“That’s what I told her! But no! She refuses to listen to the Great Grim and decides to be a suicidal maniac.” The monster exclaims while waving his arms for emphasis. She flicked his forehead. 

“Grim, we can’t just leave him there. We live near a forest remember? Who knows what monsters are out there.” The stern look she gave made him freeze. Before anyone could utter another word, an unfamiliar voice made Valerie dropped the mug from her hands and spilled the boiling liquid on the floor. Everyone’s heads snapped towards the lounge.

“THE FUCKING HELL!? WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?” The sounds of crashing furniture, broken glass, and vulgar words filled the atmosphere. Scooping Grim on her arms, they all swiftly made their way to the lounge, to find their guest on the floor.

It looked like a hurricane pass through. Furniture was overturned, pieces of glass were littered around, and the man was on the floor flailing around like a fish out of water. The blanket that Wilbur provided for him was now acting as a straitjacket.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! You’ve got to be bullshitting me!” He let out another flurry profanities, before noticing his bewildered audience.

“Oi Sugar tits, get me out of this.”

They were truly surprised by the man, but for different reasons. Grim was amazed by how fast he recovered and how he managed to get into that position. The ghosts and Valerie were… Appalled by his choice of words.

“Young man, you should not talk to a lady like that!” But he merely rolled his eyes, annoyed at the ghost’s nagging.

“Whatever the fuck grandpa. So anyway, get me out of here.” Valerie quickly snapped out of her stupor and gently placing Grim down before helping him. Carefully, she placed him back to the couch before untangling the blanket from his frame. 

“Thanks for the help, Sugar tits.” Upon closer inspection, she finally noticed the details on his face but was too busy saving his life. He had lovely almond-shaped eyes with long lashes, his left eye was taffy pink, while his right was cornflower blue. His surfer hairstyle complimented his diamond-shaped face. From his sitting position, she can tell he could possibly be Azul’s height. He had pointed ears, which made her briefly wonder if he was a fae like Malleus and Lillia. 

The man stretched his arms but winced. He finally took a good look at himself and let out a low whistle.

“Damn, the fucker did a number on me. But you did a pretty good job in healing me up Sugar tits, even if you did a fucking sloppy job at it.” He remarked, flexing his fingers.

Valerie frowned, what was with this guy? He was starting to remind her of one the pervs in and out of school. She counted in her head to calm herself, before asking the question that was in everyone’s mind.

“Excuse me, sir, what’s your name?”

He looked at her in disdain, as if she made a joke that so awful that she needed to shut up. She wondered if she insulted his pride, but, oddly he chuckled and slung his arm around her shoulder.

“Good joke Sugar tits. Pretending to know who I am hilarious.” He gave another mirthful chuckle and brought his hands up to her head to play with her bow. But, she slapped them away before they could even reach. He sat there stunned, eyes wide and mouth gaping as if no one has done that to him before. 

Valerie’s lips were pressed into a thin line, her expression was calm. But everyone in the room, including the heterochromatic male, could feel a shift in the air. The aura surrounding the girl was foreboding, and her eyes were locked on him, like a predator watching its prey to make a mistake and go for the kill. Finally, she spoke.

“No. I do not know who you are.”

The silence was thick as fog, the noises within the house seemed more prominent as the rest of the residents stared at two, giving uneasy glances to one another. Grim, who has been with her since the beginning, has known what her anger is like. He shivered at the thought of her hellish gaze and silently prayed to the Great Seven to let this man survive.

Her opal-Esque eyes held burning fire as she stared down the man. Her body tensed up, legs twitching erratically, waiting for him to make any reason for her to kick him in the gut.

The man studied her face to know if she’s joking or not. Once he confirmed she genuinely doesn’t who he is, his curled up in amusement.

“The name’s Amane Mania.” She sighed, at least one problem is out of the way…

“So I’m guessing you want your reward huh? So what do you want? Money or a fu-”

Amane didn’t get to finish and suddenly collapsed on her. Stunned, she peered behind him to see Bennett with a cane on hand and a mildly irritated look on his face.

____________________________

“I could have done it myself,” Valerie grunted as she carried the unconscious man again, but this time to one unoccupied but clean rooms of Ramshackle.

“I know you could, but I couldn’t stand his attitude anymore,” Bennet grumbled.

“Yo, Val we’re h-WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!?.” Ace exclaimed. She turned to find her friends gaping at her in shock, more specifically at Amane.

“Guys! Don’t be so loud, I don’t want to wake him up." 

"H-Hang on I’ll help you.” Deuce scrambled to get to the stairs with Ace following behind, once he got there. He grabbed his legs and began to make their way through the hall.

They came across one the doors and she gestured Ace to opened it. Once they were inside, they dropped him on the bed and Valerie covered him with a blanket. Quietly as they could, they walked out of the room and made their way to the now cleaned lounge.

“Okay who the fuck was that? and why does he look like he went through a war?” Ace questioned.

“Grim and I found him in the back of the woods. He was laying on a giant crater and I brought him to get fixed up. Then he woke up and started to call me Sugar tits-”

“He called you what!?

"And Bennett him in the head. You guys know the rest.”

Deuce took a deep breath and tried to organize his thoughts, before speaking.

“Valerie. You mean to tell us you brought a stranger to your home, who doesn’t seem to have any respect towards females and healed him?”

“Yeah, that’s it.” He sighed.

“Valerie, as much as I admire your selfless nature, but you should be careful with strangers. Especially when you get people like that and don’t know their intentions.”

“Come on guys. You witness me took down people five-times my height. I can take care of myself.”

“What he means Princess, we don’t know what kind of magic he does or what he’s capable of using.” Ace injected.

“Well in that case. I’ll just use a potion on him to make him feel weak. Professor Crewel already taught us that so I know I can make use of it.”

The boys could only glance at each other in worry.

Amane felt a throbbing pain when he woke up.

Grunting, he sat up and held his head. He hissed when he grasped the side where the was gauze wrapped. 

“What the fuck was that?” He mumbled, before taking note of his surroundings. 

He was in a bedroom and spotted a first aid kit near his bed. He gazed down at his body, he was sporting a black shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

He tried to get out of bed but hissed when tried to move his legs. The pain was agonizing. He pulled up the right part of the pants and perceived how heavily it was wrapped.

He clicked his tongue. The bastard really went all out, and he was going to bring the pain back tenfold.

The sound of the door brought him out of musing. The girl was back with a tray of food, two boys one had ginger hair and a heart mark while the other had blue and a spade mark, and a weird cat monster of her shoulder. There was clear mistrust on their eyes when they stared at him.

“Glad to see you awake.” she offered him a smile and placed the tray on his bedside. He scanned its contents. An egg and chicken fried rice. He knitted his brows and faced her.

“You ain’t gonna poison me, are ya?”

“If I wanted you dead, I would have just left you in that crater.” She asserted. She sat down on a chair next to him with boys leaning against it, and the monster stretched itself on the bed.

“Besides.” The monster spoke, a male by the tone if it’s voice. “She’s too much a goody-two-shoes to let anyone die. Unless they pissed her off too much.” Amane raised a brow on the last part but said nothing.

He took the bowl and brought the spoon to his mouth. He hummed it was pretty good. He began to devour the whole thing, finally realizing how hungry he was. He placed the bowl back once he was finished.

“You’re a pretty good cook, Sugar tits.” He licked lips in satisfaction. The girl, surprised by how fast he finished the food, narrowed her eyes. The boys scowled at him.

“Could you just ask me my name, instead of calling me that?” The exasperation in her voice was transparent. He raised a brow, but his lips curled in a teasing grin.

“Why should I? When that name fits you so well.” Eyeing at her ample bosom. He snickered at how red her face is. She was so fun to tease and seeing the looks on those guys was priceless.

“Ow! The fuck!?” Pain shot through his body, clenching his teeth, he found her adding pressure on his wounded leg. All with an innocent smile on her face.

“Oi Sugar tits quit that!” He let out another string of curse words when she pressed harder.

“You know what she wants.” The ginger boy’s deadpan voice rang out. Another yelp of pain came out when he felt she dug her nails on his leg.

“Okay! Okay! What’s your name!? Fuck.” He sighed in relief when she stopped but glared at the still smiling girl.

“Ugh. What’s you’re name?”

“I’m Ace.” The ginger started.

“Deuce.” The navy waved.

“It’s Valerie, and this little guy is Grim.”

“That’s the Great Grim, Henchwoman!” She playfully stuck her tongue out, while Grim growled. Valerie returned her attention back to him.

“So. How are you feeling?”

“Besides having a helluva headache, and nearly losing my leg. I’m good.”

“That’s great. Cause you need your all your sanity on what comes next.” This confused him greatly. He was about to ask what she meant when the door slammed open.

There stood a man in rather extravagant clothing and a crow mask. He gasped at the sight of Amane.

“You look absolutely awful.”

“No shit, dumbass.” He flinched at his words.

“How rude. Youngman that is not how you speak towards authority.”

“As if I care. You old crow." 

"The nerve! What would you’re parents say about your attitude?’

"Probably nothing.”

“Such insole-”

A loud cough broke their dispute, and turn their attention to the sole girl in the room.

“Headmaster, don’t you think instead of lecturing him about how to respect authority. Shouldn’t you be focused on his well-being?” She gave him a pointed look, the man coughed.

“A-ahh. Yes, of course.” He cleared his throat.

“I see Ms. Kemonohito has taken good care of you young man. It warms my heart to know my students are capable of such compassion and selflessness. Ah-huh huh!.”

Amane was weirded out when the headmaster started crying. But the other four just sighed, already too used at this display. Crowley quickly regained his composure.

“So please tell me, how he ended up like this?”

She told him everything from the beginning. Crowley nodded once in a while. After she finished, he had a contemplative look on his face, or at least she assumed it was one with the mask and all.

“Hmm, how strange.” He turned his attention to Amane.

“Do you have a phone or identification?”

Amane shook his head.

“What was your name again?”

“Amane Mania, dipshit.”

Crowley gasped. He was sweating bullets and staring at him in shock and a hint of fear. 

“M-Mania?” Amane smirked.

“At least somebody knows who I am.”

“Sir, are you okay? What wrong?” Deuce glanced at Amane who looked like he wanted to laugh.

“All of you come with me for a moment.” Crowley quickly stood up and made his way to the door, gesturing his students to follow him. They all stood up, silently following him.

“What was that about? You look like you saw an overblot.” Grim questioned.

“Do any of you know who he is, or at least his family.” He finally spoke, the serious tone in his voice startled them momentarily but shook their heads. Crowley frowned.

“Oh dear, this quite a predicament. To think of having one of their family members here in school.” He muttered under his breath.

“Just what so great about his family?” Ace prodded.

“The Mania family is an old crime organization who ruled Twisted Wonderland before Crewel was born. Though they are disbanded and faded in history, their influence is strong. They have many businesses, and still manage to have loyal followers who will gladly do anything for them.”

This information floored them. To think this guy was part of a mafia group. Now Valerie understood why he looked surprised when she said she didn’t know him. She jumped when Crowley called her.

“Ms. Kemonohito, I thank you for saving his life. I’m so proud of having such a benevolent and caring student.” He cried once more earning annoyed looks from all four of them.

“Seriously. How old is this guy?” Ace grumbled. 

“However, due to his critical condition, and lack of phone. He will remain in Night Raven until he fully recovers.” He gazed at Valerie, she frowned. She knew what comes next.

“Which is why you, Ms. Kemonohito will let him lodge here until he recovers. I cannot ask the dorm leaders due to their duties, and the infirmary is full due to the last Magift practice.”

“I have no choice do I.”

“Unless you want me to cut off the dorm’s budget, then no.” She sighed.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” He beamed.

“Wonderful! I shall inform him right away.” He went back inside. Grim glared at his back.

“Grrrr. This again, whenever something happens we always get the short end of the stick! Why can’t he be useful for once in his life!”

“The day he’s reliable is the day I go back home.”

Which she secretly hoped that it never happened. They returned to the room, Crowley was already finished explaining to Amane about the situation, who couldn’t decide whether to be annoyed or amused.

“I can assure that Ms. Kemonohito is a gracious host such as myself, will surely make feel right at home!”

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll be a great host. Huh, Valerie.” The way he said her name, made her instantly wary of him. Even more when he turned to her.

His smile was borderline sadistic, and his eyes held a mischievous glint in them. Valerie felt a shiver up her spine, oh Great Seven, please save her soul. She can already tell that this guy won’t make it easy for her. Ace and Deuce scowled at him and formed a wall between them.

“Splendid. I’ll be off then.” With a flourish, he vanished.

_____________________________________

“What a fucking weirdo.” Amane stared at the spot where Crowley vanished.

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it,” Deuce assured, scratching the back of his head. He turned to Valerie.

“So. Still up for that movie?” She perked up at his words, but before she could say anything, Amane beat her to it.

“Umm. Hello~ Are trying to exclude me? How standoffish of you Ms. Kemonohito. What would that crow say once he learned that you are being unkind?”

He had raised a single brow and propped his face to his hands, all with a shit-eating grin on his face. Ace fumed.

“Hey! You don’t own this house asshole! She can do what she pleases!”

Amane turned to him, sporting a bored look on his face as he studied him. Seconds after, he had a lecherous smirk on his face.

“Why hello~ I didn’t get a good look at you earlier, but now I do, I gotta say you’re pretty hot. Say, after I recover, why don’t we booked a love hotel hot stuff~” He purred as he licked lips and eyed at Ace’s bottom with such fiery hot intensity.

Ace flinched at his words and shivered when he stared at him with such hunger. Amane then turned his attention to Deuce, who also trembled at his wanton gaze.

“You’re not so bad too handsome. Maybe we should do a three-”

Valerie coughed loudly to get everyone’s attention.

“Uhh…Why don’t we get set up the movie here, Ace go and help Deuce get the projector, while I get some snacks. Grim, you stay here.”

The boys briskly walked out before sprinting away from the room. Valerie trailed after them, ignoring Grim’s protests. She found them hastily getting the stuff, both having shaken expressions.

“What the actual fuck was?” Ace was carrying an extension wire and mini wireless speakers.

“How…How could someone be so…Shamless.” In Deuce’s arms was the laptop.

After getting everything they needed. Wordlessly, they made their way upstairs and found Grim struggling to get out of Amane’s grip, who was squishing his pink paws.

“Aww, aren’t you a cute little piece of shit~”

“Fgua! Put me down ya weirdo!”

“Ahh. So mean.”

Ace snickered at the sight, he would have laughed if Deuce didn’t nudge his ribs. After setting up everything, Deuce showed them the movie. It was a comedy, Cater suggested it to him. Then he pressed play.

It wasn’t even twenty minutes, and Amane began to make licentious and snarky comments about the characters, and the general plot of the movie. He called them out from their costumes to their acting. The boys covered Valerie and Grim’s ears whenever he made a perverted comment.

“Dayum~ Look size of that guy. Bet he’s packing something bigger." 

"Seriously? How the fuck people find that funny? Even burning trash has better humor.”

“How much longer is this movie. It’s fucking boring!”

As much as boys wanted to beat the shit of him, they can’t due Valerie holding a vice grip on their arms, a silent plead to not to do anything stupid, lest they get in trouble. They grudgingly oblige but cast resentful glances at him. After the movie, the boys were very hesitant to leave her but assured them she’ll be fine.

“I dealt with overblots. I can handle a rich boy.”

That didn’t reassure them but eventually left because she reminded them of Riddle’s curfew. After waving goodbye, she was headed to her room, when…

“Oi Sugar tits! Bring me another pillow!”


	2. Demons in high places. Pt 2

For the next few days, Amane was running her dry with all his demands, as well as her money. They ranged from annoying to atrocious. But she bared through it all.

Jack, Epel, and Sebek found not long after, been informed by Ace and Deuce. They offered to take care of Amane so she could rest but declined. Amane might blackmail her that she wasn’t doing her job as a hostess, not to mention he might make them uncomfortable as well. She just had to soldier on.

“I forgot to ask, how did you end up with those wounds?”

It was a Sunday morning, and Valerie just brought his breakfast. A plate of raspberry and chocolate waffles, and Darjeeling tea. He demanded it to be made since he said he wanted his favorite breakfast. He nearly emptied her wallet, because of how expensive the raspberries are.

She also decided to eat with him this time, to hopefully build a better level of trust. Grim was downstairs, saying he didn’t want to be in the same room as him. He paused mid-bite and narrowed his eyes.

“Why the fuck should I tell ya? We don’t exactly see eye-to-eye ya know.”

“I know, but I thought I could understand you better. Despite, the sexist nicknames, and overall rudeness. I can tell you’re not a bad person.”

Amane studied her face to find any hint of mockery, or deception. However, to his surprise there was none. Her face was earnest, as she patiently waited for him to speak. He sighed.

“My shitty dad did this to me.”

This shocked her, but he paid no mind and continued.

“I did something he didn’t like and got punished.”

“Wha-What did you do?”

“I gave some information to our rival company, safe to say my old man was not pleased. My friend is the CEO’s kid, my dad was planning an assassination attempt on him, but I eavesdrop on one of his meetings and managed to phone her just on time. He saw this as an act of betrayal and punished me for it.”

“Didn’t you’re mother do anything! What about the rest of you’re family?”

“My mother had no power, and the rest of them agreed with my dad.”

She went silent and contemplated. She had one question in her mind.

“But…How did you manage to end up in that crater? Night Raven is miles away from the city.”

It was his turn to be silent. Amane looked away as he pondered for an appropriate response. Finally, he faced her.

“You see, nobody knows this, but my family and I are descendants of demons. We kept that piece of info for years, only the people who we fully trust are allowed to see are demonic forms.”

She gaped at him wide-eyed.

“By the look on your face, no I’m not joking Sugar tits. My dad’s side of the family is direct descendants of incubi. He probably used teleportation magic to get rid of me, and erase any evidence.”

A demon, an incubus no less, well, that did explain why he didn’t die so easily when she found him. Though she should have guessed he was a supernatural being, his ears were a dead giveaway. Speaking of which, she remembered what she first thought he was and let out a giggle.

Amane furrowed his brows. “What’s so funny?”

She turned to him still giggling.

“I thought you were some kind of fae, with you’re ears and all.”

He knit his brows at her answer, before giving out a hearty chuckle.

“Haha, you actually thought I was one of those guys. Fairies are overrated Hun, demons are what’s hot.”

“Oh really? they’ve been so overused in the media, I thought they were the overrated beings.” She smirked. He gave out another chuckle.

“Oh, honey. That just means we’re more lovable.”

They let out another good-hearted laugh before the girl asked another question.

“So…Is there anything else I should know about you or demons?” He let out a thoughtful hum before answering.

“You know about demon pacts, yeah?” She nodded.

“Well, back in the old days my family would perform blood pacts with people who they are eternally grateful for and give them gifts as a sign of their loyalty.”

He gave her a close-lipped smile.

“But of course, you won’t see me that Sugar tits, I ain’t exactly grateful to be in your care but it will do.’”

“Keep that attitude up, and you’ll be relying on Grim.”

“He’s cute but unreliable and a bit whiny for my tastes.”

She laughed. She was about to reply when she heard the said monster calling for her. Valerie muttered under breath on how he’s such a whiny baby, but there was a smile on her face.

“I’ll see you later. Call when me you need something.” She got up and left. Leaving Amane in his thoughts.

No one, but his mother and his best friend were that kind to him.

Maybe she ain’t so bad.

_____________________________________

Night came quickly. Valerie decided she and Grim will have dinner with Amane. Technically, she had to bribe him with her tuna casserole to get him to cooperate, and just like that he’s happily eating his third serving with them.

“Mmmmm~ The cheese complements the tuna so well! You really outdid yourself Henchwoman!”

“Is he always like this?” Amane whispered as he watched Grim loudly eating his food with a blank look on his face.

“Yeah, but it’s his charming point, I guess.”

Unexpectedly, after their conversation this morning. Amane didn’t bother her as much, just an occasional glass of water or a trip to the bathroom. She didn’t know what changed his attitude, but it was welcomed regardless.

“So. After you get better, wanna hang out sometime?” He glanced at her mildly surprised, but a cheeky smirk made it’s to his face.

“Asking me on a date are you Sugar tits? So bold~ But alas, girls aren’t my thing, but if you’re setting me up with one of your boy toys I’ll happily oblige.”

She giggled and lightly punched his shoulder. “No, I mean for us hang out as friends, and I don’t think I should introduce you to guys just yet. Unless you want to traumatize their minds with all your flirting.”

“Their loss if they can’t handle this firecracker.”

Valerie smiled. She liked this side of Amane better, he was easy to talk to and made great jokes, even if his humor is a little…Vulgar. After dinner, she helped Amane get ready for bed, then her and Grim’s turn to retire.

“Kid, hey kid.” She groaned and turned over. But she felt the covers being forcefully removed. Groggily she sat up, she asked what’s wrong.

“It’s Amane, he’s been crying for thirty minutes. We tried to comfort him but it got worse.” Wilbur answered, concern evident in his voice.

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, finally registering the loud screaming and crying, and the ghosts concerned expressions. She rapidly got out of bed, waking Grim up in the process, and sprinted to Amane’s room.

He was a mess when she got to him. Amane was thrashing around, covered in sweat and tears leaked out of his eyes. He was mumbling in his sleep.

“N-No! Stop it!… Please I-I’m sorry, no more.” He choked out a sob. Her heart clenched at the sight. She climbed on the bed and managed to wrapped her arms around him.

“Amane! Amane it’s alright, no one’s here to hurt you. It’s not real!”

He jolted up and she caught the sight of his face. His eyes were red and his breathe were ragged. He started to chew on his bottom lip, and his eyes welled up with tears again. He buried his face on her chest, his body wracked with an onslaught of sobs and tears.

She rubbed circles on his back in an attempt to comfort him and whispered more words of reassurance. It took a while, but he managed to calm down. They sat in silence, save for Amane’s occasional sniffles.

“Hey, Valerie.” This was the first time he said her name properly. “Ratting my dad out wasn’t the only reason he beat me.”

He confessed that the other reason he was actually a bastard child. His mother had an affair with one of his father’s employees once she found out he had a mistress. She was going to announce the divorce during their anniversary when his father blackmailed her to stay with him. Amane didn’t know what it was, but it worked.

He told her that since he was the only child, his father expected him to take over his place one day, and produce an heir. Unfortunately for him, he was interested in boys and didn’t like the idea of taking over his father’s company.

His mother was the only person who accepted him, while his father was outraged. He argued he could just adopt a child, but it only made it worse. The rest of his family expressed their disappointment in him, in everything he did, and voted him to be banned from the family.

Valerie, just sat there as he continued to cry. She soothed him, telling him that it’s okay, that it’s not his obligation to live up to his family standards, whatever he does his choice only not theirs. That he should be free from their hateful opinions.

She spied the ghosts and Grim at the doorway but didn’t say anything, opted to just comfort the man in her arms.

_____________________________________

After that night, their relationship changed drastically. He was more open to her, more friendly, and used her name often. He told her stories about his childhood and his best friend Lorelei, who was also a demon descendant, notably a spider demon. A famous idol who’s known for incorporating spiders into her aesthetic. He promised her to introduce them sometime.

In return, she confessed to him she was from another world and he didn’t look a leased bit surprised.

“Honey, after all the shit I’ve been through, nothing surprises me at this point.”

She told about her life in Night Raven, how she constantly solved the school’s overblot problem, and how she’s basically Crowley’s errand girl.

“The school is lucky that I don’t have any magic. With all the stressful situations I’ve been through, I would have overblotted and destroy the entire school.’”

She shared stories about her and her friends’ shenanigans, and the rest of the boys. He questioned if any of the boys were her boyfriend, cause he noticed how affectionate she was to all of them. She told him no, she was just like that normally.

“I don’t understand why they turn red whenever I hug them or kiss their cheeks. I mean, showing affection to friends is normal.”

Ahh. The oblivious type.

_____________________________________

It was finally the day Amane recuperate, and to go home. They were in the mirror chamber and Crowley was there to wish him the best of health, (and maybe exploit some money from him.) He wore the clothes when she found him, all clean and fixed.

“Mr. Mania I hope your stay was pleasant, and I wish for you the best of health, A reward is not needed, a simple thanks will do for I am gracious. But if you like, then I am in no room to argue.”

Valerie mentally rolled her eyes at that but gave Amane a soft but sad smile. She was slowly getting used to his company and almost asked if he could stay longer, but she refused to be selfish. Instead, she just hugged the man, which he reciprocated.

“I hope you come back soon.”

“Of course I will Val, ain’t nothing gonna stop this firecracker.” He turned his attention to Grim and gave him a noogie.

“Of course I’ll come back for you too, ya little shit.”

“Fguaa! Just get out of here!”

He gave them a crooked grin and walked away. Valerie watched as he walked away, hoping she could meet him again. However, after a few steps, he stopped and ran back to her. This perplexed them, especially when he got into one knee and took her hands.

“Valerie Kemonihito, I wished to have a blood pact with you, I am forever in your debt.”

They stared at him as if he grew three heads. None of them couldn’t believe his words. A blood pact? What was he doing? Valerie was the first to recover.

“Amane you don’t have to do this, you don’t have a debt towards me.” She tried to reason, but he furiously shook his head.

“No, I do. You have saved my life and brought me peace and comfort when I am at my most vulnerable, you have accepted me as I am, and have not judged me for my past, and for those reasons. So please, accept it.”

They all stared, waiting for her answer. After a few agonizing seconds, she responded.

“It won’t hurt that much right?” Amane smiled.

“Not much, just a tiny prick will do.”

“Alright let’s do it.”

“Are you sure Ms. Kemonohito?” Crowley cut in. “Blood pacts are a serious oath that should not be taken likely if ever one of the party’s’ will break it, death is the only punishment.”

Valerie gazed at Amane, there was no hint of mischief, the determination is clear on his face.

“I’m sure.” Amane smiled and got up.

“Okay.” He brought his hand up, claws grew and took his index finger and slowly cut a small line in both their hands. Valerie winced but bared with it.

“Now we hold hands and recite our own oath, I’ll go first.” He cleared his throat.

“I, Amane Mania will dedicate my life to serve you. Wherever you are and whenever you are, I shall protect you with my life, and bring you justice if ever I failed to protect you.”

“I, Valerie Kemonohito will do my best to be kind and just to you. So you may never suffer or feel lonely, you are welcome to be with me as much as you want so you may never feel ostracize again.”

As they said these words, a dark reddish light enveloped them. The blood on their hands swirled and mixed together before engraving it in their skins like tattoos, going up to their arms all the way to their faces.

Grim and Crowley watch the spectacle, astounded but frighten as the light died down, and their marks disappearing.

Valerie blinked, she stared at their hands. All healed as if he didn’t cut them. She cut off from her musings when Amane spoke.

“With this blood pact, you can summon me anytime time you want, no matter the place I will be with you. All you have to do is either call my name three times or use your blood and call my name.” He informed.

“And now for my tribute. Y'all better stand back.”

They did just that. Amane closed his eyes before muttering incomprehensible words, a pentagon appeared before their eyes, it glowed a red malevolent aura, then a screech.

It was horrendous. The sound shook the ground and cracked the windows but weirdly not the mirrors, finally, a giant figure swooped up and landed next to Amane. It was a monster, it was twenty-foot tall, it had a humanoid body but its hands and feet had dangerously sharp talons, its wings were big as its body, and it’s head reminded her of an owl but the sharp teeth made her reconsider.

“Mr. Mania! Do you realize what you have summoned!?” The fear and shock were clear in Crowley’s voice as he stared at the creature.

’“What is that!? It’s so ugly!” Grime cried. He hid in Valerie’s clothes as it’s glowing amber eyes glared at him for his comment.

“This is a Strix. A demonic vampire owl that feasts on human flesh and blood. Lucky for you, this girl likes what normal owls eat so your good.” The strix’s feathers were the colors of pecan and it had small tufts of white.

“Her name is Lisha, I saved her when she was being bullied from her own kind. Lisha that’s Valerie, you’ll be with her for the rest of your life.” Valerie shrunk when the strix’s gaze shifted from Grim to her.

Lisha tilted her head curiously before leaning towards the girl, sniffing her hair and clothes. Valerie stood still as it goes on. Finally, she let out a happy chirped and nuzzled her. Valerie let out a surprised gasp but laughed and wrapped her arms around her head.

“I think she’s happy to be with someone else, cause I always annoy her.”

Valerie ran her fingers in Lisha feathers, they were soft and smooth. The monster purred in content.

“Excuse me.” Crowley’s voice her out of her trance, and they faced him. His posture was stiff and kept an eye on the strix who being coddled by his student.

“Mr. Mania this is a wonderful gift, but one rules of the school are students are not supposed to bring familiars. Grim is an exception since he and Ms. Kemonohito make up as one student. So please take back your-”

“I’ll give you thirty thousand madol every end of the month if you let her keep her.”

“-This is the most wonderful gift! You have such a kind heart.”

She leaned towards the heterochromia male. “You sure you can pay him?”

“Relax, I have my own bank account. But don’t ask what my business is, you don’t want to know.”

“However.” Crowley continued. “The size of it is the issue, I don’t want it to cause unnecessary destruction in school property.”

“Got it covered crow-shit.” Amane fished a pendant out his pocket and gestured to Lisha to bow her head. As soon as it was on, a column of flames surrounded her, when it ended in place of Lisha was a cute elf owl. She happily hooted before flying towards Valerie and perched on top of her head.

“That pendant keeps her in this form, it doesn’t hurt her down worry. If you remove it, she’ll be back in her original form.”

The tiny owl crooned and nuzzled her face in her hair. Grim got out his hiding place and tried to swat the owl.

“Get away from my henchwoman!” Unfortunately, he got viciously pecked.

Valerie let out an uneasy chuckle as she watched Grim being chased by a tiny owl and cry for mercy. She faced Amane and bowed low.

“Thank you so much, Amane.” He smiled and ruffled her hair.

“Your welcome, Sugar tits. Well, I’ll be off, for real this time.”

“Wait where are you staying?”

“I’ll go to Lorelei. Her dad and I are cool cause I saved his life.” His body was half-way through the mirror. He looked back, he gave one final smirk and disappeared.

Valerie smiled fondly, before turning her attention to her new familiar, who was now pecking Grim’s butt.

“Ow! Ah! Make her stop!”

She giggled and scooped the owl to her arms and gave little kisses. Lisha cooed happily and perched herself back on her head. Then she picked up Grim and held him in her arms.

“Well.” Crowley coughed. “Now that’s over, Ms. Kemonihito now that you have two familiars, please be extra careful from now on. Especially now that you have Strix in your possession. Please read the reference material for their kind, the library has books about them.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good now I must be off. Crewel will have my hind if I keep him waiting.” He muttered as he walked off.

Just as he walked out, her first-year friends ran in. All with worried expressions on their faces.

“Valerie! We heard a screech and it came h-”

“Oh, I know, it came from her.” She pointed to Lisha. They all just blinked.

“Your joking, right?” Jack asked as he kept his eyes on the bird. He can feel a headache coming.

“Nope, Amane gave her to me as a gift.” The mentioned of his name sent shivers to the ADeuce duo as they recalled his…Advances towards them.

“She’s kinda cute.” Epel stepped forward, and gently brush his fingers on her head. Lisha crooned.

“He didn’t do anything obscene, Valerie?” Sebek eyed the owl, feeling something different about it.

“No, but we did a blood pact though.” That made them froze.

“You did what?” The fae’s voice was low for once as he and the rest of the boys stared her, wide-eyed and slacked jawed.

“A blood pact.”

All hell broke loose.

The boys were screaming at her, asking why would she do that, and promising to beat the life out of Amane, thinking he forced it on her.

Lisha didn’t like how loud they were and how angry they looked, so she pecked all of their heads. The boys grunted in pain, feeling the owls’ tiny but sharp beak.

“Lisha that’s enough.” The owl gave one last glare flew to her shoulder.

“Okay before you guys go off. Amane did this as a sign of his gratitude and gave me Lisha as a sign of loyalty. He was actually a great guy once you get to know him, and he’s just misunderstood. He even promised to come back and hang out, you should join us.”

Ace and Deuce paled at the mention that he was coming back to Night Raven, but jealousy grew in their stomaches like the rest of the boys. Hearing her talked so fondly of him irritated them, but she didn’t notice.

“Fine, we’ll consider your offer Princess. But we won’t hesitate to gut that guy if he makes you upset.” Ace huffed. She grinned.

“Thank you so much. Now if you excuse me, I’ll have to buy new food for my new companion.” She kissed their cheeks.

She happily walked out leaving five red-faced boys and made her way to Sam’s shop. She glanced at her new familiar, observing everything Night Raven has.

“Hey while we’re at it, can we buy some premium tuna. I need it after all I’ve been through.”

“Fine, you’ve deserved it.” He cheered.

“How about you? Would like some treats too?” She hooted in confirmation.

She giggled. They were so cute. Her thoughts drifted to Amane, hoping he was alright. She knows she’ll see him again after this is Twisted Wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 2: Bring on the Mania! Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a demon who wants to spend time with his human, and flirt with her school mates

Sunlight filtered through the windows of Ramshackle and creating a mini spotlight for the two figures on the bed. Grim yawned and nuzzling against the pillow, having the most blissful dream.

“I will become the greatest *yawn* tuna wizard ever.”

Next to him, his new ‘henchwoman’ is fast asleep in a small pillow letting out little coo’s.

Valerie peeked inside the room, gushing at the sight of her adorable sleeping companions. She was already dressed and decided for those two sleep in a bit. She took out her phone and snapped a quick pic. Once she placed it back, time for more pressing matters.

“Hey guys, time to wake up. We have class." 

The strix woke up. Lisha yawned and drowsily flew on top of the brunette’s head. Grim, however, groaned and turned away from her. The girl pouted, but luckily she had a backup plan.

"Fine, since you won’t wake up. I’ll just have to eat that premium tuna sandwich that I made for breakfast. I was gonna give it to you, but it looks like I have to eat all four sandwiches.”

“NO!” Like a bolt of lightning, he ran downstairs and to the kitchen. Valerie chuckled. She idly made her way downstairs and found Grim hastily stuffing his face.

“Your gonna choke.” She commented, he sent her a glare and snapped back a retort, but he ended up choking a bit. She quickly ran to his side and patted his back. Eventually, he swallowed the rest of his sandwich. He panted heavily and gave the girl a dirty look. She responded with a sheepish smile.

“Eheh. Sorry, Grim.”

“You better be! As an apology, you shall buy whatever I want at lunch!”

“Yes. Boss baby.”

Grim jumped up and draped himself around her shoulders. She grabbed her stuff, bid the ghosts goodbye, and made her way to school. It’s been a week since Valerie last saw Amane. She hoped he was okay and didn’t get into trouble. 

Finally, she made her way to Main street where her first-year squad was waiting for her. Ace and Deuce were in the middle of another heated argument, with Jack trying and failing to break them apart. Epel looked like he wanted to join in but restrained himself. Sebek appeared to be looking for someone. He finally spotted her.

“GOOD MORNING, VALERIE!” The other boys winced at his volume but saw her too.

“Fuck Sebek, could you tone it down? My eardrums almost burst.” Ace complained as he rubbed his ears.

“Good morning Valerie.” Deuce offered her a sweet smile, which she returned.

“Morning, guys.”

“You came just in time. I was about to smack their heads.” Jack huffed, re-adjusting his bag. Epel waved at her. Lisha hooted happily at the sight of him and flew on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

“Aww, she really likes you.” He blushed. He blushed harder when she kissed his other cheek, to which the other boys glared at him.

“Let’s just go.” Ace grumbled as he pulled Valerie away from the lavender haired boy. Lisha flew back to her head. As they walked through the halls, a random student walked up to them, specifically Valerie.

“The headmaster wants you in his office.”

Valerie bit back a sigh. It was early in the morning, and the crow had another job for her. Her friends must have sensed her exasperation and offered to go with her.

“You sure? You guys might miss class.”

“It’s fine, princess, don’t worry. Besides, we gotta hold you back in case you kill him.” Ace teased. She smiled at that.

They stood in front of Crowley’s office. Valerie took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for whatever bullshit Crowley has in store for her. She knocked. There was a muffled reply but took it as confirmation. Although this is not what she expected…

_____________________________

“What’s up, Sugar tits!”

There stood Amane in all his glory. Dressed in a hot pink off-shoulder pleated blouse with white skinny jeans and a pair of beige suede ankle boots. Around his neck is a black choker with a gold heart and wearing a familiar smirk on his face. 

Ace and Deuce paled at the sight of him.

“Amane!” She ran to him for a hug, who staggered from the impact but returned the hug. Amane rubbed his finger on Lisha’s head, who crooned in content.

“The weirdo is back.” Grim groaned.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I believe I have the answer to your question Ms. Kemonihito” Crowley spoke up. Oh yeah, she forgot about him.

“Mr. Mania, please wait outside with the rest of the first years." 

Ace and Deuce, trying to blend into the background as much a possible, stared bug-eyed at the headmaster. While the rest of their friends were confused about their behavior.

"He can’t be THAT bad, can he?” Epel whispered to Jack, who shrugged. They all stiffen when Amane’s eyes fixate on them, and they could see why the Heartslabyul duo is scared of him.

His stare is fierce. Filled with uncontrollable hunger as he stared at their bodies, his gaze lingered at Jack and Sebek. Both were on high alert when they noticed his eyes on them. 

Epel trembled. His gaze was far more intense than Rook’s, and honestly, he would prefer his Rook’s stare over Amane’s any day.

However, Ace and Deuce were praying to the great seven to give them the strength to survive another one of his 'flirtations.’

The heterochromia male gave them a lascivious smile. “Of course. I’m eager to meet her beloved friends.” He strutted past them, not before giving them a flirty wink. The boys shuddered but followed him.

As soon as the door shut, Valerie faced Crowley.

“Now, to answer your previous question, Valerie. Mr. Mania would like to spend two days with you.” She opened her mouth, but he cut her off.

“Normally, I would not allow this. But Mr. Mania has offered a generous sum of money, as well as advertising for the school to ensure more students enroll next year. So all I ask of you is to keep an eye on him, make sure he stays out of trouble, and not to harass others.”

“Considering I never have a say in anything you ask me, I’ll do it.”

“Fantastic! I have already informed the rest of the teachers of Amane’s presence. Aren’t I gracious?”

'Graciously annoying.' But she’ll keep that tidbit for herself. She excused herself and walked out of the deadbeat’s office. However, she didn’t expect the state of her friends when she left them with Amane.

Ace, Deuce, and Epel were behind Jack and Sebek. The three of them were shaking, clearly traumatized. Jack and Sebek’s faces were red as apples, and their expressions were a mixture of embarrassment and indignance.

“Ehhh… What did we miss?” The boys snapped to attention. Never in their lives that they would be so relieved to hear Grim’s voice.

“Valerie! He!… Never in my life that I have met someone so controlled by lust! How do you even manage with him!?” Sebek, at this point, was ready to pull out his pen and blast Amane to the farthest side of the school.

“Awww~ Poor little baby is shy~” Amane giggled, relishing Sebek’s flustered face.

“So, what happened? Is he leaving?” Deuce didn’t even bother to hide his hopeful expression. The rest of them perk up, silently praying for that to be true. Alas, fate is cruel. 

“Oh, no. Actually, Amane will be with me for two days.”

Valerie failed to perceive the look of pure terror on her friends’ faces, nor Amane’s sadistic delight upon seeing them.

“What? Is that even allowed?” Jack narrowed his eyes, his ears were pulled back, and his tail is pointed straight outwards parallel to the ground.

“It sure is, you fluffy hunk.” The wolf recoiled. Amane had another flirtatious smile as he eyed Jack.

“All I had to do is to give that crow some money, a bit of advertising, and I’m good to go.”

Uhh. Of course.


	4. Chapter 2: Bring on the Mania! Pt 2

Everyone stared at Amane once they got to the classroom. They already parted with Jack, Epel, and Sebek, and the three boys wished the ADeuce combo luck with Amane. The latter basked in the attention, even sending a teasing wink to the lingering stares, who blushed and turned back to the teacher. Crewel made it VERY clear to Amane that if he disrupts the class in any way, he will receive punishment, despite not even enrolling. All he got from was…

“Yes, daddy.”

“Oh, does Professor Crewel remind you of your father?”

Amane wanted to laugh at her naivety if he wasn’t being tied up and suspended in midair.

He remained like that for the rest of the period. Occasionally he would let out a joke or flirt with one of the students. Though nothing too vulgar, lest he would incur the wrath of the bi-colored man again.

He was finally free when the bell rang. Valerie had to pull him aside and gave a small warning for the next class.

“Please behave. Professor Trein is awfully strict, and I don’t think he’ll appreciate your humor.” Amane wanted to protest, but the look she gave was enough to make him reconsider his words.

“Fine, I’ll tone down my charms here too.”

Looks like he’s seeing DILF again

Turns out, it was a good thing he did. The entire lesson was boring, and some students were nodding off. Ace got bored and decided to entertain himself with Lisha, while was Deuce truly focused on the lesson.

Valerie kept herself awake by having a small staring competition with Lucius. The cat’s eyes were the perfect thing to keep her awake. A light snore disrupted her concentration from Lucius and glanced beside her.

Amane is already fast asleep and using a sleeping Grim as a pillow. The sight made her smile. But it didn’t last long, as a large book slammed onto the table, waking everyone up.

“Gh-Huh!… Wha?” Amane rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, found himself being stared down by the elderly professor and his cat.

“Mr. Mania, I see you haven’t changed. Just because you are a guest doesn’t mean I will tolerate sleeping, so I expect proper respect from a guest.” “Meow.”

With that, he turned away and carried on with the lesson. Amane sunk low on his seat with a troubled look on his face. He is never pissing off that guy again.

Amane stretched himself on the patch of grass he and Lisha laid on. He was getting a kick out of seeing Valerie beating half of the boys in P.E. He cheered her on each exercise and laughed out loud at how some boys can’t keep up with her. Namely Grim.

“Oi! Quit laughing!” The monster huffed as he tried and failed to do another push-up.

“Maybe if you’d stop using Valerie as carriage and start using those fat legs of yours, you wouldn’t have much of a problem doing this.” Ace snickered, having a much easier time than Grim. A whistle blew in the air.

“Alright! That’s enough for today! You’re all dismissed!”

Grim collapsed and panted heavily. Lisha hopped over to him and poked his fat tummy. The former tried to swat her way but was too tired to do so. Valerie shook her head and picked up her baby.

____________________________

“Yes! Finally lunch! Onward Henchwoman, you have to keep your promise to me!” Grim commanded, tugging the ends of her pink bow, steering her to the selection. Lisha was perched on her shoulder, preening her wings.

“Yes, yes.” She casually said, maneuvering through bodies of students while keeping pace with her friends.

“Damn, look at the choices.” Amane had to give the school credit for having such widespread choices.

“Oh, Valerie, take this stuffed crab! And this cordon bleu! And the lamb curry! And…and…” Grim kept on pointing at dishes and ordering Valerie to grab as much as possible. But she didn’t mind, the food is food. She also took the liberty to take a chicken alfredo, fruit milk, and tons of cinnamon rolls.

“Damn, that’s a lot. You sure you can pay Sugar tits?” Amane probe, examining her tray filled to the brim with food Grim picked. On Amane’s plate are a garden salad, croutons, and water.

“Sure, I can! I think.” She muttered the last part, but he heard it. Amane pursed his lips, watching her fumble with her wallet. Before going stiff upon noticing what she had left. He sighed and went in front of her.

“I’d like to pay for mine and this girl’s lunch.” This action stunned her.

“B-But…T-This i-is unce-” She tried to protest, but he placed his finger on her lips.

“Hush Sugar tits. Think of this as a payment on what you spent on me during my recovery period.”

Oh yeah, he ran her wallet dry with his expensive tastes. After paying, they saw Epel waving his hand and their way over. The boys did their best to stay calm, but the way Amane watched them with mischief in his eyes was hard.

“Haha! Thanks for the food!” Grim said as he happily devoured the food.

“So, how your day so far, Amane?” Valerie questioned as she gave small pieces of chicken to Lisha.

“Pretty good. Despite the fact, I was bound, hung upside down, and got slightly traumatized.”

“That’s all the students in Night Raven experienced.” A new voice interjected. Next to their table stood Cater along with Trey and Riddle.

“Dorm leader Rosehearts! And Cater and Trey. Good afternoon.” Deuce greeted his seniors.

“What’s up?” Ace asked.

“I heard from the students that a man has been joining Valerie in her classes and has been an inconvenience to the teachers,” Riddle replied, giving Amane a hard stare.

“Also, we just came to meet our guest of the day~” Cater airily added.

“Well, he’s right here hot stuff~” Amane flirted. He thanked the Great 7 for making these schoolboys hot. Cater smiled in his direction.

“So you’re the guy everyone’s been talking about. Let’s take a quick selfie you’re joining too, Valerie.” Cater threw his arm around him and pulled in Valerie too. He took his phone and snapped the pic.

“Hey! I didn’t even prepare!” Amane complained. But Cater laughed.

“Relax, you look great. Especially you Vally-chan~” Cater bopped her in the nose. She giggled at the action.

“What’s your name? I need to tag you.” He asked as he typed on his phone.

“The name’s Amane Mania. What about you cuties~” He ended with a wink.

“I’m Riddle Rosehearts, dorm leader Heartslabyul.” The young man proudly answered. Amane scrutinized him. His whole appearance is the perfect combination of handsome and adorable.

“I’m Trey Clover, the vice-dorm leader.” Amane let out a low whistle as he ogled Trey.

“Hello, daddy~” Amane puckered lips and winked.

Trey let out a nervous laugh. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Hey~ Don’t forget about me. I’m Cater Diamond. Hey, look how many likes you got on MagiCam.”

He showed them the pic. Cater had his signature smile and peace sign. Amane didn’t smile, but he looked like one of those male models in magazines. Valerie looked like a deer in headlights with her lips forming a small o shape. They were getting approximately a hundred likes a second.

Amane hummed as he admired the picture. “Not bad, not bad. You should have pulled off something cuter, Val.”

“She’s always cute.” Deuce blurted.

…  
…  
…

Deuce’s face burned bright red once the words sank in and covered his face. Ace burst out in laughter, patting Deuce on the back. Epel tried to comfort Deuce but to no avail. Jack and Sebek merely shook their heads for their friend’s mistake.

“Aww, thank you, Deuce. You’re so sweet, and you’re cute too.” She sent him a closed-eyed smile.

Unaware of Ace’s abrupt stop of his laughter or the irritated looks the rest of the boys are sending to Deuce. Amane, however, found it amusing.

Riddle cleared his throat to regain their attention. “Back to the main topic.” He cast his eyes towards Amane.

“Even though you are a guest, you must conduct yourself and NOT create unsolicited trouble for anyone.” He emphasized the last part, eyeing at ADeuce and Grim, who looked away from his gaze. Amane waved his hand dismissively.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, cherry boy.”

Ace choked on his drink and covered his mouth to suppress his laughter. Jack’s eyes widen in disbelief, while Deuce, Epel, and Sebek just looked confused.

“Cherry… boy?” Epel repeated. Valerie and Grim were just as confused. But, Lisha just shook her head.

“Is it because his hair is the same color as a cherry?” Grim mused, Valerie shrugged.

“Could be.”

Meanwhile, the boy in question frowned. Confused about the nickname and oblivious to the true meaning behind. However, the two seniors froze and stared at Amane slack-jawed. After a few moments of awkward silence, Trey let out another nervous laugh.

“Anyway, we should probably go and let you guys finish your lunch,” Trey remarked.

“What’s a cherry boy?” Riddle asked.

“Let’s go, Riddle!” Trey exclaimed. Harshly tugging on his dorm leader’s hand, Riddle stumbled from Trey’s rushed steps with Cater not far behind. Failing to hold back his laughter. Valerie watched in confusion as her seniors retreated back to their table.

What was that about?

A loud banging interrupted her train of thought and turned her attention back to her friends.

Ace was booming with laughter, repeatedly banged his fist on the table, earning stares from the other students. Jack was furiously rubbing his temples, trying to fight back the blooming headache he was getting. While the other three just sat there, still confused.

“HHAHAHAHA! Oh, Great 7 that was too good!” Ace let out guffaws of laughter, leaning against the table.

“I can’t believe you said that,” Jack grumbled. Amane just stuck his tongue at him.

“I still don’t get it,” Deuce commented.

“Well, I’ll gladly explain-ACK!” Amane offered but was cut-off by Lisha’s brutal pecks and swipes of her tiny talons.

Deuce winced at the sight. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

“Oww! Hey! Quit that!” She didn’t. Lisha has been with Amane long enough to endure his vulgar jokes to the point that they don’t affect her. But she refuses to have the innocent corrupted too early. Especially Valerie.

Ace was calming down from his laughing fit and snickered at the sight of Amane being tortured by a tiny bird. Ah, revenge comes in unexpected ways.

Sebek voiced his exact thoughts. “Hmph. Serves him right for being so debouched.” Folding his arms and casting a disapproving look at the hetero male.

“Should we do something?” Epel asked. As much as he enjoys Amane’s pain, he had to pity him. His grandfather was attacked by a flock of owls when he was younger, and he still has faint scars from the incident.

“I’m pretty sure Valerie’s got this under control,” Jack replied, and he was right.

The opal-eyed girl managed to catch the small owl when she too busy tugging on Amane’s hair. Lisha hooted a protest, but it died down once Valerie rubbed her head.

“Good girl, stay calm.” Once Lisha was calm, she went back to her discarded chicken pieces.

Once they finished lunch, they were headed to class when they were stopped by Professor Crewel. After giving Amane a warning glare, he asked Valerie to pick up a few magnolia petals from the botanical garden due to a student accidentally using too much.

“Of course. Honestly, I prefer favors from you than from the crow.” She admitted. The man gave a deep chuckle.

“Careful pup, last time when Crowley walked into a conversation like this, he sulked for a week.” He warned, but there was a smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 2: Bring on the Mania! Pt 3

“Damn, I forgot how huge this place was.” Amane stated in awe as they went inside. Crouching down to a nearby flower bed, and examined it. “I thought this place went to shit with how that crow was so eager to take the money.”

“He probably spent half of the money on his trip during winter break.” Grim scoffed.

“Still not letting that go, huh?” Valerie asked, re-adjusting her hold on him.

“No, I won’t! That birdbrain left us when we needed him the most!” He exclaimed. Valerie was about to reply when a loud growl resounded through the area. A sense of deja vu hit Valerie, especially when a familiar lion came to view.

“Damn it, Herbivore, that familiar of yours is too loud again. Either shut it up, or I will.” Leona warned. Coming out from his usual nap spot, baring his teeth, and his piercing eyes glaring down at her. However, despite the threat, Valerie gave him an endearing smile. 

“Hello, Leona. I’m sorry for disturbing your sleep. We’ll try to be quieter.” She apologized. He regarded her for a moment before letting out a scoff. 

“Just be careful next time, Herbivore. Otherwise, you would have been my snack.” His lips formed into a lazy smirk, and his eyes filled with a devilish glint on his eyes.

“So, who the fuck is he?” He inquired, finally noticing Amane. Who had a carnal look, biting his lips as his eyes travel up and down his body. Winking when their eyes connected. 

“Well, Mr. Fuckable. I’m Amane Mania a REAL pleasure to meet you~” He strutted over, using her head as an armrest and propping his face, flashing Leona a coy smile. Leona backed up a bit when he did that.

If it wasn’t for his looks and scent, he would have thought he might be related to Rook, with his flamboyant nature and predatory stare.

Ugh, another hunter to keep his guard up, how annoying.

“What are you doing with the Herbivore?” He pressed, glared daggers at him. Seeing how casual he is with her, and judging from her ‘I’m used to this’ face, he can assume they’re friends.

“I’m staying with her for two days. This place is pretty good so far, especially half of the boys here are eye-candy, such as yourself~” He purred the last part, and biting his lower lip.

“This school is fucking huge, but I’m lucky Sugar tits is my guide.”

Both of them jumped when an audible growl escaped Leona’s lips. A scowl formed on his face, his eyes zeroed in on Amane, fangs visible and sharp. Leona’s ears twitched, and his tail sweep side to side. Grim, who knew about his anger, hid in Valerie’s clothes, and sensing the hostility, Lisha flew in front of them, talons ready to attack.

“What did you call her?” He clenched his jaw, voice filled with tightness with all the ire he’s been building.

Thankfully, Valerie understood the cause of her senior’s irritation. She quickly pulled Lisha to her bosom and tried to reason with him.

“I-It’s alright, I’m used to the nickname, though crude. It’s still very Amane.” She gave him a reassuring smile, but he still wasn’t convinced. He took a step forward, sniffed the midnight blue-haired man.

Usually, he would make a crass joke or an attempt to flirt, but Valerie and Grim, who peeked out her shirt, read his thoughts and shook their heads at whatever Amane wanted to say. It was better to endure it than saying something that he might regret.

After a few more agonizing seconds, Leona pulled back. He wrinkled his nose. His face was a mixture of realization and annoyance. “Ugh. So this was the guy you’ve been with Herbivore?”

He must have been referring to Amane’s recovery period. Come to think of it, half of the beastmen, including Leona and Ruggie, seemed irritated whenever she came near them. The dorm leader pointed out that she smelled like another man and proceeded to cuddle with her to get rid of the smell. 

Even Azul, Jade, and Floyd were upset at the change of her scent. Prompting Floyd to kidnapped her whenever he sees her and bringing her to the Monstro Lounge to squeeze her, trying to remove whatever tainted his Sea bunny.

“Oi Leona, there you are.” A new voice rang out. A young hyena came to view, wearing a tired expression on his face.

“Tch. The annoying one is here.” Leona grumbled, shooting the hyena an irked look.

“Seriously, you won’t graduate if you keep this up.” Ruggie remarked. His eyes drifted, finally noticing the school’s only girl and a new face.

“Hey, Valerie. Who is that?” He asked, pointing at Amane.

“The guy that Herbivore’s been with.” Leona answered for her instead. A look of stunned realization appeared on Ruggie’s face as he took another look at Amane. The latter rolled his eyes.

“Relax, Mr. Fuckable, I’m not into girls. She just helped me get better.” The hetero eyed male confessed, folding his arms behind his head. 

“Pfftt, Mr. Fuckable” Ruggie turned his head away. Cackles threaten to escape his mouth if it wasn’t for Leona shooting him a death glare.

“Aww, don’t think I didn’t have one for you, baby boy.” Ruggie jerked when he found himself trapped between a tree and Amane’s body.

The hyena shrunk when he found himself being stared down by Amane’s lustful gaze. The taller male’s cheeks were flushed, and a seductive smile formed across his lips, with a hint of drool. Ruggie trembled from where he stood, and sweat dripped from his forehead. The poor hyena’s eyes darted to Leona in a silent plea for help, but he was snickering at his predicament. 

Lucky for him help came in another way. The small strix freed herself from the brunette’s hold and dived down upon the male. Lisha harshly tugged on his hair with surprising strength for her size; the poor male yelped in pain and fell flat on this butt. 

Ruggie let out a large exhalation of pent-up breath. He tried to calm his heart with minimal success. That stare…It reminded him of someone, as well as the lack of understanding of personal space. He shuddered at the thought.

Amane gritted his teeth from the bird’s assault. Reaching back, he grabbed the small bird. The man grimaced when Lisha started to peck his hands.

“Ow! Come on Lish, give me a break.” The man begged, but the strix just shot him a disapproving glare. He opened his mouth to give the bird a snarky remark but felt a harsh tugging on his ear, forcing him to stand up and let go of Lisha. Valerie kept a firm grip on his ear, dragging him to the storage room. There was an all too happy expression on her face. 

“Amane, we have no time for this. You can make other people uncomfortable later. See you guys!” She waved her seniors’ goodbye as she power walk to the storage room. Her smile seemed to grow the more she heard Amane’s pained shrieks, who immediately noticed.

“Ow! The fuck! Are you enjoying my pain!?”

“What do you think?”

The two Savanaclaws students watched the unusual pair with slight amusement.

“Heh, that guy won’t survive with Herbivore.” A smirk made it’s on Leona’s lips as they watched Amane constantly tripping on his feet to keep up with her.

“Shishishishishsi~ That boy won’t survive the day.”

____________________________

They left the botanical garden with Valerie carrying a basket full of magnolia petals, making their way back to Crewel’s lab. Though, Amane had a sour look on his face.

“Was the dragging me all the way necessary?” Amane queried. He rubbed his ear; it was still red and burning. 

“You deserved it for getting into his personal space.” She cooly replied, not even looking at him.

“Well, you can’t blame for being a little flirty with that guy. He had some cuteness mixed with his wild look.” He licked his lips as he thought back on Ruggie. The hyena’s wide-eyed and nervous look was delicious to him. The girl merely rolled her eyes. 

Loud footsteps stopped the duo in their tracks and sounded like it was headed their way. Shouts were heard, almost like-

“SEA BUNNY!”

Ah, she knew that voice.

Hastily, she shoved Grim –Who let out a protest–, Lisha, and the basket onto Amane’s arms, much to the latter’s confusion. He didn’t have time to question when a figure barreled onto her, scooping her up and spinning her around.

“Sea bunny, I missed you.” An insane voice giggled as he spun her around. He finally stopped though he still carried her, and Amane can get a good look at him. A ridiculously tall male with turquoise hair and a black streak held Valerie like a rag doll, sporting a manic grin on his face.

“Oya,oya~ Floyd, don’t be so rough on her.” A male identical to the first one came to view. He was more neatly dressed compared to the manic male holding Valerie, who looked like he didn’t give a fuck about how he looked. Scrutinizing further, they were heterochromatic like him.

“And don’t spin her around. You’ll give her a headache.” Another smooth voice chided 'Floyd’ a third male came to view, he was his height and had silvery hair and glasses. A displeased look etched on his features as he watched 'Floyd’ swing Valerie like a pendulum.

“But, I miss Sea bunny so much.” He whined, frowning at the shorter male. “I didn’t get to see her the whole morning, and you kept me busy at lunch.”

His miffed expression was replaced with a cheerful one as he admired her, nuzzling his face on hers. “Mmmm, Sea bunny, I want attention.”

Valerie chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to see me. I was busy showing my friend around.

"Your friend?” Floyd looked up to her.

“I believe she means the gentleman with her.” The neater twin remarked, finally letting Amane be known by the other two. The silvery haired male gazed at him intently, as if assessing his value, the neater twin gave him a closed-eyed smile, but Amane felt something off about it. Floyd just gave him a blank stare, but his mouth stretched into a grin, like a cat finding a new toy to play with. 

But. Amane only had one thought…

“The hell? Your friends with a hot mafia?” He never thought Valerie would involve herself with a criminal group, a good-looking one at that.

“Um, no. They’re students.” She admitted and turned to Floyd, flashing a cute smile at him.

“Could you let me down now? I’m still delivering something for professor Crewel.” She kindly requested. He narrowed his eyes, lips forming a pout. Valerie flinched when she felt his arms tightening around her, but she didn’t lose her smile. Instead, she leaned into his face and gave him butterfly kisses.

Amane nearly dropped the monsters and basket in shock. “What the fuck?" 

He stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. What’s even more jarring is that Lisha didn’t even bother to thrash.

"Don’t worry, this is normal. Besides Jade, Valerie can calm him down with affection, which honestly works with almost all her friends.” Grim explained. Grim had a deadpan look on his face, far too used to her actions. Lisha, her whole body was twitching, itching to peck the tall man. He brought his eyes back to the original scene. Floyd was visibly calming down, that crazed smile coming back to his face.

“Mmmm, Sea bunny’s kisses are the best.” He mumbled, nuzzling onto her more.

The other two weren’t as happy. Jade’s smile became strained as he watched his brother soak all her attention like a sponge, while the shorter male was more vocal about his displeasure.

“Floyd, that’s enough. Put her down now.” The sternness in his voice is evident, pushing up his glasses, eyeing at him with slight jealousy.

“If you don’t, I’ll have Jade feed you mushrooms for a week.”

Almost instantly. Floyd instantly dropped the girl, who landed on her butt. Groaning from the impact, she picked herself up and walked back to Amane, taking back the basket; and her monsters.

“So, you gonna introduce me to them?” Amane must know the names of these possible dom daddies.

“Allow me.” The silvery male started. “My name is Azul Ashegrotto, dorm leader of Octavinelle, my vice Jade Leech and his brother Floyd.” Gesturing to the twins. 

“I believe your Amane Mania?” A honeyed smile formed on Azul’s face when he said those words. It wasn’t a question, more like a statement.

“You made quite a name here. Being acquainted with the school’s sweetheart and flirting with several of the students. Some already developed an infatuation with you.”

Amane smirked. “Of course they do. No one can resist this firecracker. Speaking of which…”

Amane happily skipped towards Azul, who stiffened upon seeing Amane towering over him thanks to his shoes. Azul felt a lump on his throat when he met Amane’s eyes, dilated pupils filled with intense longing. Azul glanced over to the twins, begging for their help, but received callous smiles on their faces.

Seeing where this was going, Lisha flew up and was about to unleash an onslaught of pecks; when Floyd held her back.

“Don’t Lantern shark. I want to see what happens.” The strix slightly narrowed her eyes at him, questioning why did he stop her. The eel just sent her a grin and gestured in front of them.

“You know.” The man started. Amane took a small lock of hair between his fingers, twirling and kissing it.

“You have such an irresistible face, and that voice of yours could get anyone hot and bothered.” He purred sensually. Amane relished his heated face and leaned down to his ear.

“Why don’t you and me, after school got to your room and tell me all your darkest desires. I can make them happen, daddy~.”

Amane could hear the hitch on his throat. He leaned back, internally snickering upon seeing Azul’s face redder than blood. He poked his finger on his chest, slowly dragged it up till it reached his chin. He tilted his head, making them lock eyes.

“So, what’s it going to be?”

Azul struggled to form a sentence. Never in his life, he dealt with something like this before. He can deal with rowdy students, deceptive clients, or even foolish familiars. But, he can’t deal with amorous individuals.

Amane hummed in delight, enjoying the way Azul falls apart from his words and touch. Enjoying his little show, that he didn’t notice two towering skyscrapers on either side of him.

“Excuse me.” A calm voice said. “Will you please stop flustering our dorm leader.”

Amane glance beside him and did a double-take on both sides.

The twins may be hot like an underwater volcano, but they unnerved him a bit. Jade’s smile never fully reached his eyes, and he studied him like some sort of experiment. While Floyd inspected him with gleefully deranged curiosity, sharp teeth on full display.

Not that he minded.

“Heh, heh, you really made Azul tongue-tied Dolphin.” Floyd had an inane grin on his face.

“Dolphin?” Amane furrowed his brow, looking at the wild twin strangely.

“My brother gives nicknames out of affection, and he seems to be taking quite the liking to you.” Jade answered, removing his hand from his shoulder. 

Amane pursed his lips at the new piece of information before a familiar smirk was back on his lips and fully faced the twins. He let out an appreciative whistle. Damn, those two were tall. He wondered if they were just as endowed behind their pants?

Meanwhile, using this as a distraction. Azul silently crept far away from the wanton male and to the school’s sweetheart.

“I’m sorry if Amane came too strong. Are you alright?” She offered him an apologetic smile. She re-adjusted her hold on Grim and the basket to hold gently hold his hand, an attempt to comfort him from his experience.

She tilted her in confusion upon witnessing Azul turned his head slightly to avoid her eyes. 

“Ehh, you okay, Azul?” She asked, still retaining her smile. 

“Your face is getting a little red. Do you have a fever?” He snapped back to attention. Azul coughed, gently taking away his hand from her hold and straightening his uniform. 

“I’m fine, Angelfish. Your friend was just… Very forward in his flirting methods, I was just a bit overwhelmed, that’s all.” He reassured, a small smile gracing his face. She returned it; before realizing something.

“Oh, man! I forgot to deliver these to professor Crewel!” She exclaimed in panic. She hastily brought Azul down and kissed his cheek.

“It’s good to see you and the twins, but I have to go! Come on Amane!” She shouted towards the incubus, who currently seemed to cower under the twins’ gazes. The hetero eyed male seemed relieved of her interference; he grabbed her hand and ran, fast.

“What happened to you? I thought you were flirting with those guys?” Grim inquired. He seemed all coy when he had their attention.

“Let’s just say those two are weirder than me.” The tone in his voice made it clear he didn’t want to continue talking. He hoped that in the future, he’ll have fewer interactions with those saltwater cryptids.

Jade watched in amusement, on seeing the Amane dragging Valerie away and far from them as possible. 

“Ehh, where’s Dolphin going with Sea bunny?” Floyd’s lips curled into a pout. He wanted to play with him more. He was so fun~

“She has a delivery for professor Crewel” Azul stated. He was still busy calming his heart and cooling his face from the kiss. That girl will be the death of him.

“Though it is best to keep an eye on him, he could be a valuable client.” The octo-mer added. A smirk made its way on his face, the twins mirrored it.


	6. A/N

Hi guys, not to be like those authors. But I appreciate if you leave a comment. I like to hear your thoughts and know what I can improve in my writing


	7. Chapter 2: Bring on the Mania! Pt 4

After escaping from the mermafia, they managed to make it to professor Crewel. But ever after since encountering the twins, Amane was surprisingly well behaved, sure he would flirt with a student from time to time. But when they left the classroom, he would look behind his shoulder every so often.

“Uhhh, are you okay? You’ve been acting paranoid ever since we ran into Azul and the twins.” Concern etched her features. It grew when she watched him flinched at the mention of the latter.

“Ha-hahaha! What are you talking about, Sugar tits? I’m just peachy!” His smile didn’t convince her. She could see the corners of his mouth twitched. She glanced at Grim and Lisha; the former furrowed his brows in suspicion, while the latter had a worried look in her eyes.

School ended for the day. Valerie and Amane made it to the entrance of the school where the rest of her first-year squad was. Tomorrow was the weekend, and she texted them for a sleepover, and they all agreed. Though they were still wary of him, they were able to hold a conversation with him better.

“Wait.” Ace started. “You guys ran into Azul and the twins.”

“And he’s been jumpy ever since?” Deuce ended, glancing at the man, who was busy chatting with Epel about Lisha, the said strix nestled herself on Epel’s fluffy head.

“Yeah, I don’t know what they said to him, but whatever those two said really did a number on him.” Valerie carefully cradled a sleeping Grim in her arms.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they have blackmail on him, considering that his family has a strong influence on Twisted Wonderland, and Azul will use that for his benefit.” Jack added, huffing at the thought of it.

“But, they just met him. How could they obtain that information in less than a day?” Deuce thought.

“With how he paraded himself, it wouldn’t be hard for him to the object of discussion for the whole school, even more so his family name.” Sebek nodded.

The sound of music and praise filled the air when they neared the sports field. Valerie paused to see the commotion; the others did too, curious about what took the girl’s attention.

There was a crowd of people, and they all surrounded whoever they were cheering for. Deciding to go nearer, Valerie politely excused herself from her friends, much to their confusion, and carefully waded her way through the crowd.

“Excuse me. Sorry, coming through.” She repeatedly apologized before finally made her way to the source.

In the center of it all were Jamil and another student in the middle of a heated breakdance competition. By the look of it, no one was sure who was winning. She spotted Kalim in the far corner, holding a large ‘Go Jamil!’ sign over his sign.

“You’re doing amazing, Jamil!” The garnet-eyed male cheered with a brilliant smile on his face.

Valerie felt her friend’s presence. Hearing some of them catch their breaths confirms it.

“Damn it, Princess, and you said me and Duece give you a headache.” She heard Ace complain. She felt him lean to her side, his hand resting on her head.

“Do you think Jamil is winning?” Deuce asked as he watched in awe as the two students kept on pulling advance moves.

“I sure hope so.” She replied, having full faith in her senior’s abilities.

Amane stood behind her, pursing his, and folded his arms over his chest. He had a contemplative look on his face as he watched them dance. A loud cheer caught his attention, he glanced in the direction of it, and a flash of realization came to his fate when he saw Kalim.

Jamil delivered the finishing move that ended the battle and claimed his victory. The crowd cheered for his win, congratulated him, even his opponent, who wasn’t even phased by his defeat, and admitted that he was the better dancer. Kalim happily ran over and tackled him for a hug. Jamil staggered from the impact but recovered quickly and tried to get him off.

“Oi! Get off!” Jamil demanded, trying to push his dorm leader away.

“Jamil, I’m so happy for you! You were incredible!” The energetic male praised. Jamil stopped when it appeared that he wasn’t going to move from his position and reluctantly let Kalim hug him. Around them, the students had already dispersed and went back to the dorms. Well almost…

“Jamil, you were on fire.” A feminine voice complimented. The Scarabia duo turned their heads and saw the school’s only girl in front of them, as well as her friends.

“Hello, Valerie!” Kalim cheerfully greeted, Jamil just gave a nod of acknowledgment. An idea popped into Kalim’s head.

“Hey Jamil, maybe you can teach Valerie that dance just now. She already proved herself to be a fast learner under your tutelage.” Kalim suggested. Jamil hummed at the thought.

“That may be so, but it’s still advance for her.” He reasoned. Jamil jumped a bit when he found her face so close to his, he fought down the blush rising on his cheeks.

“I promise to put all my effort into it! I won’t disappoint you!” She affirmed, the sincerity evident in her voice, and her determined face was too adorable for him.

“I-If that’s how you feel, then fine. I won’t go easy on you.” The dark-haired male declared with a smirk. The girl just happily grinned up at him.

“Sup, Al-Asim.” Amane casually greeted. He strolled up to the group with his arms behind his head.

“Mm, oh hey, Amane.” Kalim waved at the man.

It that time, Grim woke up. The monster blinked blearily and let out a large yawn. He looked around and saw everyone’s surprised faces; he turned his head to Amane and Kalim in the middle of a pleasant conversation. The first years blinked, watching in silence as Kalim and Amane converse like old friends.

“Do you know each other?” Epel queried.

“Oh yeah, I met this ball of sunshine when I was ten. His father brought him over so we can get acquainted; for future business relations.” Amane waved his hand dismissively.

“Our meetings became less frequent as time went on, and then we stopped seeing each other.” Kalim admitted. Though there was an underlying sadness in his tone, he covered it up with a bright smile.

“But I heard rumors that a man was hanging around with Valerie. I didn’t expect it was you.”

“Amane, you already graduated. What are you doing here?” Jamil questioned. He narrowed his eyes towards the older male.

“I decided to hang with this girl for two days.” The hetero eye male replied, wrapping one arm around Valerie for emphasis.

“Since we made the blood pact, I wanted to get to know her better and check out this school more.” He added.

“You could have just visited her during the weekend.” Jamil countered, crossing his arms.

“Oh, snake daddy, do you have any idea how hectic my schedule is? It’s probably worse than yours.” Amane remarked, using the girl as an armrest.

“Anyway, we got someplace to be. Catch you two later.” He removed his arm, walking ahead from the rest of them.

“Oh, bye, Amane!” Kalim smiled at the back of his friend’s retreating form.

“He could have at least wait, how rude.” Sebek cast a disapproving look at Amane.

“Might as well catch up with him. See you, guys.” Valerie waved at the Scarabia duo; before jogging after Amane. The rest of the first years followed.

“It’s good to see Amane again, huh, Jamil?” There was a fond look in his eyes as he watched the first years catching up with the demon.

“It is surprising to see him here and making a pact with Valerie no less.” Jamil commented.

“I hope we can re-connect, considering what father told me what happened to him.” He turned to Jamil with downcast eyes; his smile lacked the joy he had earlier.

“Let’s head back too. I’m sure some of the residents need something from us.” Kalim went ahead, acting like nothing was wrong. Jamil stood there, watching Kalim’s figure before catching up with him.

____________________________

The sun was already setting, and everyone was currently in the living room, having already eaten dinner made by the ghosts. The boys were already in their pajamas, so they were just waiting for Valerie to come down.

“Wait. You’re friends with Lorelei Arachne?” Deuce asked incredulously. He wore a simple white shirt and dark blue pajama shorts. He was lying on his sleeping bag with the rest of the first years.

“Childhood friends, to be exact, honey.” Amane corrected. He wore silk maroon pajamas with gold accents, lying on his side, taking most of the space on the couch.

“Pfft, now way. You expect us to believe that crap.” Ace scoffed. Like Deuce, he wore a white shirt and red pajama shorts. “Probably a ploy to get in our pants.”

Amane reached to the coffee table and grabbed his phone. He swiped it a few times before showing them a picture.

It was him, and his arm was wrapped around a young woman. She had an alluring heart-shaped face, long wavy blood-red hair that reaches to her thighs. Her eyes had black sclera and amber slits, and porcelain skin. Both were smiling and dressed in winter clothes, and what seemed to be a resort in the background.

“So hot stuff, you believe me now?” Amane smirked smugly on watching the first year’s gawk at the photo.

“I-I-I…” Ace had no words for what he was seeing.

“I can’t believe what I’m seeing.” Jack muttered, scratching the back of his neck. He wore a white tank top and black pajama pants.

“That’s amazing, Amane!” Deuce exclaimed as he stared at the picture.

“Where are you?” Sebek questioned. He wore a dark green pajama set with white accents.

“It’s in the northern part of the land of pyroxene. She wanted to take a break from idol life, so I suggested this place; it wasn’t that popular, but it had potential. I’m glad I did; it was like she got a few years of her life back.” He took back his phone to stare at it; a small smile formed on his face as he recalled the memory.

“Is her life that hard?” Epel asked. He wore a black shirt with purple flannel pattern pajamas.

“Hell yeah, it is.” He started to count each one with his fingers.

“Following a strict regime. A special diet to maintain her figure. Always acting happy in front of the camera. Walking around with weights on her body to make her dancing more fluid. Constantly performing and going to meet-n-greets no matter how tired she is. No love life. Ohh, and don’t get me started with those bitchy fans of hers.”

Amane seethed at the last one; he curled his lips with icy contempt and held his phone so tight, cracks were forming. His eyes flashed, not only in anger but something else. His eyes glowed dangerously bright as if a wildfire lit up, ready to burn down everything on its path.

But what concerned them the most is what was happening to his body. Like a technical glitch, they could see horns and a pair of wings on his back, flickering in and out of existence.

The first years’ froze from their spot on the floor. Unaccustomed to seeing this side of him, they glanced at each other, unable to say that might trigger the hetero-eyed male. Fear tingled their backs as Amane’s eyes glow brighter and becoming more demonic.

When Amane finally looked up, he found the frightened and wary faces of Valerie’s friends staring at him. Their bodies were tense; they were either ready to run from him or pin him to the ground. Confused, he glanced at the dark screen of his phone and understood their caution. Amane closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting up to twenty in his head, and let it all out. He looked at his phone; no glowing eyes or horns and wings.

He turned back to the first-year squad. They were still on high alert, albeit calm themselves considerably; there was an awkward silence in the air, with neither party saying a word. In the end, Amane spoke up.

“So, is Sugar tits done yet?”

“I’m right here, Amane.” Her voice rang out.

She came into the room wearing a pink shirt that exposed her midriff and matching shorts. Grim was lying on her head, with Lisha on top of his. In her arms were various boardgames. Valerie’s cheerful smile was replaced by a concerned frown; the tension in the air was thick, and from her friends’ body language, they were on the verge of tackling him.

“Is everything alright?” She asked worriedly, sitting down and placing the boxes on the coffee table.

“Yeah, we-” Deuce started before Ace abruptly cut him off.

“THIS GUY NEARLY WENT DEMON MODE ON US!” Ace screamed, pointing accusingly at the midnight haired male. Valerie blinked and turned to Amane, who bowed his head.

“Uhh, w-what happened?”

“Amane was just telling us he was friends with Lorelei Arachne.” Jack answered. “But Ace didn’t believe him, so he showed us a picture of them on his phone. Amane began to list off how hard her life was, to the point of angering him.”

I-I didn’t mean to lose control.“ The incubi tried to defend. "It’s just the way they treat her makes my blood boil.”

Amane bit his lower lip. Eyes darting everywhere, unwilling to look at them. Simmering in silent rage.

“But, at least she had you, didn’t she?” Grim, surprisingly offered. Amane stopped biting his lip and loosen his muscles.

“Yeah, that bitch and I had each other backs ever since I could remember. Whenever the world decided to throw shit at us, we always managed to come on top.”

A small smile etched his face, his eyes grew soft and nostalgic. Valerie placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. The hetero-eyed gave her a thankful smile.

“So, what do you have in store, Sugar tits?”


	8. Chapter 2: Bring on the Mania! pt 5

For the next two hours, they played various board games. Although there were some they had to stop halfway, such as Twister. Whenever Amane would hover one of the boys, he would gently nip on anything he could get his mouth on. This caused them to either; shudder under him, or lose balance and fall. They finally stopped when Amane tried to nibble on Epel's neck, the said boy knee him on the gut out of surprise. Lisha couldn't stop laughing at him.

Another was Old maid. Ace and Grim kept on cheating, which resulted in an argument; it would have gone physical if Valerie hadn't slapped them in the back of their heads. She then scolded them like children. They would have protested if Lisha wasn't in front of them, glaring and waiting for them to give her reason to peck them.

Sh here they are, playing monopoly with Ace, Jack, and Sebek taking the lead. Valerie and Deuce were tied, with Epel behind them and Amane and Grim in jail.

"This game sucks!" Grim cried out in frustration. "This isn't fair! I am the great and powerful Grim! How could I lose so many times!?"

"Not my fault you suck so hard." Ace snickered at the enraged monster.

"It's just a game; no need to throw a tantrum." Sebek remarked. Grim growled in response.

The fae took the dice, and it rolled into a four, making him ahead of everyone else. The game continued with no more complaints, but an occasional grumble from Grim. It ended with Jack being the winner.

Amane covered his, mouth letting out a yawn. All these games were boring him; he needed excitement, something to get his blood pumping. He glanced at the pillows, then an idea popped in his head.

"Hey Val, could you get me some water?" He asked the girl when he saw her standing up. 

"Sure, Amane."

He smirked internally. He waited till Valerie was a few meters away from him. 

Then, he struck.

The young brunette stopped in her tracks when she felt something soft collided with her back. Behind her, she could hear the cackles of a demon.

"Aw, what's wrong Vally? Can't take a hit? I know you were pampered by these boys but to this extent? Damn." He jeered, unaware of the petrified looks the rest of the boys had.

"Amane, you shouldn't have done that." Jack hissed. He cast his eyes to the girl, who slowly turned to face them.

Amane waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, it's fine. She can take it; it's just a pill-OW!"

The hetero-eyed male was suddenly knocked down to the floor. He painfully sat up and rubbed his face; it felt like a brick hit him. He looked down; it was the same pillow he used on Valerie. Slowly, he lifted his head.

Valerie had a soft smile on her face; that completely contradicted the look in her eyes. There was a fierce glint; excitement and viciousness danced within it. Then, she spoke in a soft but firm voice.

"I accept your declaration of war."

The poor man felt two pairs of hands grab his arms, dragging him all the way to the other room. On the way, he saw the rest of the guys carrying dozens of pillows in their arms.

"You boys better get ready. Cause when I get like this: mercy doesn't exist." 

Her words left a cold feeling within their bodies. It sounded so sickeningly sweet it could have been poison.

They finally let Amane go once they deemed themselves secured and scolded the demon.

"Are you insane!? Do you realize what you did!?" Ace screamed at his face. Being shorter, he grabbed his shirt and brought him down to his eye level. Letting Amane get a clear view of his aggravated cherry-red eyes.

"U-Uh...W-What did I do?" Amane stammered.

"Throwing that pillow at her!" Grim snapped.

"I was joking-" The incubi tried to defend himself but was cut off.

"Joke or not, she will finish what you started; and she'll make it as painful as possible." Epel shuddered.

He just stared at them bug-eyed. "What's with you guys? It's just Valerie."

"You don't know Valerie as we do." Sebek chimed in. "To her, this is a declaration of war, one that she will win."

"She's always been competitive; she never goes back at a challenge. No matter how impossible it seems. She's stubborn like that." Jack added.

"Valerie will do whatever it takes to win. She isn't above using physical pain to get it." Deuce explained.

"You saw the way she dug her nails into you to comply with her demand; that should have been your warning." Deuce looked at him expectantly. 

He thought back at times when she did that, his body went rigid. The boys nodded knowingly when it all clicked to the midnight haired male.

"Valerie may appear harmless, but she's just as dangerous." Jack continued.

"Oh fuck, what are we going to do?" Panic set in Amane's voice as he thought of dozens of ways that Valerie could torture them.

"Only thing we can do." Ace announced, picking up a pillow, cocking it like a gun.

"Try and survive her reign of terror."

They armed themselves with as many pillows they can hold and slowly creep back into the lounge. Sebek peeked inside, noticing the girl wasn't there; he signaled the rest to follow him. 

"Where is she?" Asked Grim.

"Probably plotting the best way to take down all of us with Lisha." Ace answered in a tight voice.

"Wait, seriously." Amane blinked. Finally realizing that the small strix wasn't present.

"Yeah, that flying rat is using this opportunity to get back at us." Ace grumbled.

"Ehh, what did you guys do?" As far as Amane knew, Lisha is relatively patient. There a few things the make her take revenge.

The question made them stop; an awkward silence hung in the air. Their faces were bright shades of red, which made them look like cherries, save for Grim. The said monster snickered at the flustered students.

"We-, Uhh-Umm." Whatever Deuce wanted to say made his face burned so hotly, his ears began to turn red.

"Well...?" Amane probed, hands on his hips and tapping his foot.

"She might have caught us in a compromising position." Sebek coughed on his fist.

"Such as?"

"Well." Epel started. "We were playing truth or dare one night while Grim and Lisha were sleeping. Long story short: Valerie took a really embarrassing photo of us and begged her to delete it."

"When she refused, we tried to take by force. It was hard because of her speed and size; it was easy for her to dodge us." Jack added.

Having to find his voice, Deuce continued. "We couldn't use magic; since she got upset the last time we used in here. When we finally deleted it, we eventually realized the position we were in." He covered his face in embarrassment at the memory.

"We-,It-We."

"It looked like you were having sex, didn't it?" It wasn't a question, and by the look of their faces, Amane guessed correctly. But something didn't add up.

"Then why the fuck was she so friendly to you lot earlier?" 

"When you and Valerie were cleaning the dishes, Lisha had me to translate what she said. She explained what she saw and vowed to kill them." Grim snickered.

"We tried to tell her it was an accident, but she didn't listen. The stupid rat is gonna give us hell." Ace fumed, kicking a small pillow.

"Technically, she is from hell." Amane interjected.

A sweet giggle abruptly ended their conversation and formed a circle. 

"Alright, come out, Val!" Epel hollered. That just earned him more giggles. Everybody raised their pillows, trying to anticipate where she might strike. 

"Is she always like this when someone challenges her?" Amane hissed.

"You're lucky a food fight didn't happen today." Sebek shuddered. "It happened last week. So many were lost."

"Ehhh!?"

"He meant that they were in the infirma-RY!" Deuce clarified when a pillow hit his face, hard.

Panic surged through their bodies. Shit, it's starting.

"Ready yourselves! We've got a war to win!"

As soon as those words left Epel's lips, small pink and brown blurs zip through.

Grim was their first target. Lisha swooped to the ground and grabbed the cat monster by her talons.

"GAHH!!" She threw him high enough for Valerie to get a clean hit. The poor monster crashed into the wall, unconscious. 

Amane froze in shock at what he witnessed. "Oh, shit."

They scrambled for cover, realizing that their current position left them open. Unfortunately, Valerie was faster.

She nimbly moved her way to Epel, the said boy raised his pillow to strike her, but she threw one at his face. Valerie delivered a swift jab on the gut, causing the boy to clutch his stomach in pain. He didn't get enough time to recover when Valerie smacked a pillow across his face. Just like that, he was out.

Sebek charged at her side, holding his pillow high. However, Lisha flew right in his face, obstructing his view. Sebek could taste Lisha's feathers in his mouth, prompting him to spit some out. Unfortunately, that gave the girl enough time to land a direct kick to his chest. Once he fell on the ground, Valerie dropped another pillow on his face and stomping her foot on it.

However, she was oblivious that Ace and Deuce were at her sides, steadily moving towards her, and prepping their pillows. While the girl continued to stomp Sebek's face, all with a cute but sadistic grin on her face. 

A firm but soft force repeatedly hit the opal-eyed girl. Both Heartslabyul students managed to successfully land blows on the girl, while Lisha kept Jack occupied. 

"Ouch! Lisha! Not too close to the eyes!" Jack lifted his pillow to shield his face from the strix's wrath.

Valerie winced under hits; though they weren't hard, they were enough to make her head a bit dizzy. Gritting her teeth, she seized both pillows shocking, (and scaring) both boys. She harshly pulled their arms to the opposite directions, making them bash their heads together and fall unconscious.

She stopped to catch her breath when a cruel ache suddenly throbbed a the side of her head, and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor. She hissed from the impact, glancing up she saw Jack glaring down at her.

Apparently, Jack used the Aduece duo as a distraction. The wolf beastman managed to knock Lisha off somewhere far away. The strix wasn't harmed but tired and dizzy from flying circles around him. He snuck up behind her and bashed her head; the force was enough to knock her down.

The girl rolled out of the way; she sprang back on her feet before Jack could smash another pillow on her. Valerie dashed behind a chair. But not before nabbing two pillows. 

"Hiding in your hole, Rabbit?" The wolf taunted.

"Better than foolishly getting myself killed." The girl retorted. She peeked over the chair to see Jack watching her. They held their gazes, waiting to make a move. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack spotted Amane snaking up to the girl. He made no sound and done a decent job getting closer to her.

Closer and closer.

Without even looking behind her, she chucked a pillow at the incubus; the force was enough for him to topple over. Unknowingly for him, he stepped on a cushion prompting him to slip and fall unconscious.

And once again, he was a lone wolf.

Jack bit his lips in irritation at Amane's sorry attempt for an ambush. Whatever happened to that fearsome demon two hours ago?

His ears twitched and muscles tensed up. Something wasn't right. He quickly swerved to the right, narrowly avoiding a kick to the face from the tiny girl. 

She landed with a heavy thud on the ground. Valerie wasted no time in grabbing as many pillows as she can; throwing them at the charging wolf. The large male simply dodged them and tackled the girl. He brought her arms above her head and pinned them. 

Valerie felt his hot breath on her face. Jack's face was awfully near to hers. His expression was contorted into a sneer, a deep growl rumbled in his chest. His grip on her wrists tightened as if warning her to remain docile.

'As if.' Valerie responded with a glare of her own. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed herself up to nibble on his neck. 

Jack could feel a wildfire spread across his face and an uncomfortable feeling forming in his shorts when she rubbed her chest on his own and gave his neck tiny licks. The action alone made the male above froze, and loosen his hold on her.

Snatching her wrists away, Valerie wrapped her arms around his neck. Fingers lightly skimming across his skin, she could feel Jack shivering under her touch before finally found the spot. She dug her fingers harshly on that spot.

The boy above stiffen before his body becoming slack and falling on top of her. Judging by the soft snore, it looks like she found the right pressure point.

Valerie gently lifted his body enough for her to roll out. She gave herself a good stretch before surveying the entire scene- and dead bodies- before her.

"I win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long to write, I got caught up in school. This also my first attempt to write a fight scene, I hope this was good.


	9. Chapter 2: Bring on the Mania! P.t 6

“I hope you learned something from this Demon!”

Amane, who was busy nursing his head, flinched at Sebek’s loud voice.

“Yeah, yeah. Challenging Valerie means death.” Amane hissed when his hand brushed a primarily sore spot.

“As long it not physical, then you’re fine.” Bennet chimed in, handing out an ice pack to a grateful egg boy.

After that horribly one-sided battle, the boys and Lisha woke up a few minutes later. But not without bearing the aches from it. Thankfully, the ghosts brought first aid and ice packs with them.

“You know, Valerie.” Wilbur started. “You could have gone easy on Amane. He is new to this.”

“Oh please, mercy is not in her dictionary. Do you honestly expect her to do that?” Ace scoffed. He leaned on an ice pack he was holding, relishing the coolness.

The said girl was tending to Lisha, making sure the little strix didn’t get seriously injured.

“On the bright side, we know she can handle herself in a fight.” Epel remarked. He winced a bit, clutching his stomach. Next to him, Sebek held an ice pack to his cheek.

“ Oh, come on. It wasn’t that ba-”

“You don’t use pressure points in a pillow fight, Valerie.” Jack interrupted her. He had his arms crossed and sat perfectly still; as Gerald tended the scratches on his face.

He wanted to add about biting, but his memory went back to…THAT. His face burned, his tail wagged tail wildly. Gerald sent him a look but said nothing and continued with his work.

Once everyone was treated, they agreed to call it a night; since they were in too much pain to do something else. They had to re-arrange everything since it was a mess. It took a while since the injuries made it harder, but they managed.

The boys brought their sleeping bags. Ace and Deuce were next to each other they were still, but with their sleeping position, they look like they were punching each other. Jack slept like a regular person with Epel hugging his tail. Sebek brought a Malleus and crocodile plushies with him. No one dared to question it, not even Ace teased him.

Grim was curled up on one of the chairs. Lisha used him as a bed. Valerie slept on the sofa. Cause it’s her dorm, she is not sleeping on the floor.

The brunette was awoken by the sound of soft whimpers. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up and craned her neck to the source.

Slightly farther away from the rest of the boys (for their safety) was Amane. He was tossing around, but it wasn’t as bad as before.

Quietly, she got up a tip-toed towards him; she knelt down next to him and got a clear view of his face. Beads of sweat trickled down his skin, his features were contorted into a grimace.

“P-P-Please.” The incubi pleaded softly.

Gently, she rubbed small circles on his back and patted his hair. Valerie briefly remembered when she was little, her grandparents used this trick upon her whenever she had nightmares. Her mother eventually did this as well, when she finally came back home and finished whatever work she had left.

Apparently, it worked on Amane too. He went silent, and his body relaxed. His whimpers dissolved into soft snores. Smiling at her work, she went back to the sofa and let sleep envelop her.

Valerie woke up again, but this time to someone shaking her awake.

“…rie…Valerie, wake up.”

Groggily, she pushed herself up and twisted her body to removes any trace of sleep. Feeling more awake, she turned to see who woke her.

There stood Deuce, still clad in his pajamas and sporting a band-aid on his forehead. He gave the girl a small smile.

“Morning, Valerie. Come on, breakfast is ready.” He informed. Hooking his arm with hers and guiding her to the dining room.

Valerie blinked at the sight once they entered the dining room. The table is filled with all types of breakfast food, and everyone was stuffing their faces.

Ace took big bites on what looks like cherry pancakes. Jack and Epel’s plates were filled with sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, and ham. Though Jack had some pear compote on the side. While Epel had mini apple tarts on his.

Sebek ate like it was his first meal in a long time. His eyes were shining as he indulged himself, relishing every bite. His plate was filled with so much food; that it became a miscellaneous mess. Next to him were numerous tupperwares.

Grim had just as much food as Sebek, but tuna omelets seemed to dominate his plate. Lisha was feeding on sausage bits on a saucer.

“I see you guys are enjoying yourselves.”

They all paused from eating. Eyes drifted to the figures in the doorway. Although, a few pairs of eyes were fixated on their arms.

Grim broke the silence.

“Ook yuf ong mmff.” His voice was muffled with all the food stuffed in his mouth.

“Grim, please don’t talk with your mouth full.” Valerie gently chided. Taking a seat next to the monster.

Not far from the girl, Deuce took a seat next to Ace and began to pile his plate with various egg dishes. Unaware of the annoyed looks sent his way.

“Looks so good! The ghosts really outdid themselves.” She praised. There were so many options, she didn’t know where to start!

“Actually, the ghosts didn’t make this.” Jack revealed, taking a sip on his orange juice.

“Really? Then who-” She was cut off by a loud yell.

“IS SUGAR TITS UP YET!?”

Amane barged into the dining room, wearing her funky owl apron. Holding a spatula in one hand and another stack of pancakes in the other. He finally took notice of the girl and huffed.

“Bout time, Sugar tits, these were gonna get cold.”

He plopped the plate he had in front of her. It resembled a cinnamon roll, only with more icing.

“Did you really make all of this?” She questioned. Cutting a piece.

“Of course I did, and if you don’t believe me, ask your boy toys.” The heterochromia male smirked.

“He did, and it’s good.” Epel vouched for the demon.

She took a small bite, and her face lit up. It was so good! She took another bite and another. Soon, she was wolfing down everything.

“Whoah! Jeez, Sugar tits, slow down. You’re just as bad as that fat gremlin of yours.” Amane teased. But he was genuinely surprised by her eating. A choking sound broke the atmosphere and paused Valerie from eating.

Ace broke into a fit of giggles, with Epel joining soon after. Deuce, Jack, and Sebek restrained their laughter, but barely. Lisha was just rolling in laughter.

But, only one wasn’t amused.

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?” Grim raged. He jumped on the table, with a fireball forming in his mouth.

But before he could fire, a hand slammed next to him. The monster yelped in surprise, which halted everyone’s laughter. Amane just stared wide-eyed.

Valerie wanted to enjoy a delicious breakfast without any problems. So for once. Just ONCE that Grim would behave and take a little teasing. But obviously, that wasn’t going to be it.

So, taking a deep breath, a sweet smile formed on her face; as she looked down at the monster. Though, the room felt it dropped a few degrees.

“Grim.” She said slowly. Valerie can distinctively feel the others flinch at her voice. But paid no mind.

“It’s too early for this, so, please. Just forget that remark, and continue to eat.”

The monster wanted to protest when the girl opened her mouth again.

“Unless you want me to ban you from eating tuna for a year.” She added sweetly.

This got him to shut up, muttering a small sorry, and went back to eating. This got everyone else to continue as well. Valerie internally sighed in relief.

Finally, she can enjoy-

“By the way. I used all your food.”

Fuck.  
____________________________

After breakfast, the boys got dressed and thanked Valerie for the sleepover and the food. Though they wanted to stay longer, Ace, Deuce, and Sebek had dorm duties, while Jack and Epel had some training to do in their respective dorms.

“I can’t believe you used all my food.”

Valerie and Amane were making their way to Mr. S’s shop for groceries. Grim was flying next to the girl, with Lisha on his head.

“Hey, I said I’ll pay for everything, didn’t I?” He remarked, wearing a new outfit. With a rosy pink off-shoulder crop top and jean shorts, he still wore his ankle boots.

“That’s the thing. The more you pay for me, the more I feel like a freeloader.” The girl confessed. Since it was a Saturday, she wore more casual clothes. Which consisted of a simple white hoodie, black shorts, and black sandals. Her hair was tied into a simple ponytail.

“Pfftt. Chill out, Sugar tits, with the amount of money I make, you don’t have to worry that pretty little head of yours.” He assured.

“Besides, that Sebek guy looked happy with all the extra food he got to take with him.” Amane can still remember the happy look on the green-haired boy; as he carried a bag filled with tupperwares of food.

“Oi, don’t forget. This guy free loaded us and ran you dry when he was injured.” Grim reminded. The midnight haired male chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, that too.”

They finally made it to the mystery shop, and when they got inside, Amane felt another wave of nostalgia hit him..

The shop was brimming with random items. There was a piano against the wall; next to it were tribals masks that seemed to stare into their souls. Behind the counter was a bookshelf lined with books and jars. There was even a treasure chest filled with gold and jewels.

A rather large chandelier illuminated the room with a faint green light.

“Hey, hey, hey! How’s my favorite Little Imp doing?”

Coming from the backroom was a young man with black and purple dreadlocks and dahlia purple eyes. On his body looked like skeleton tattoos. He had a playful but warm smile on his face.

“Hey Val, need some groceries?” He asked.

She nodded. “Yeah, here’s the list.” She handed him a long piece of paper. He gave a low whistle.

“Ran dry, huh?”

“Yeah, but he’s paying for everything.” Grim replied. Sam hummed in response.

“Anyway.” He finally turned to Amane, his smile returning.

“Welcome to my humble shop! Need something? I got it!” Sam proudly exclaimed.

Amane pursed his lips at the statement before a sultry smile took its place. Slowly striding to the counter, he leaned forward, having one thing in mind.

Sam leaned down to his ear.

“Sorry, but my dick’s not available.”

The incubi pilled back, his lips forming a thin line.

“Fine, you got any Elizabeth’s Secret perfume? Temptation preferably.”

The man nodded and went back to get their desired items.

Valerie shook her head at Amane’s antics; she just hoped he won’t be arrested for it. Which reminded her…

“Hey, Amane.” She called. He turned to her.

“Mmm. Yeah, Val?”

“What is your job? I know you don’t rely on your parent’s money, but you seem to have an endless supply with you.” She inquired.

“Yeah. Do you secretly have your own mafia? Is that why you’re so loaded.” Grim accused, flying in front of his face.

“Okay. First, get out of my face ya fuzzy little shit.” Pushing Grim to her chest.

“And secondly I-”

‘THUMP!’

They all jumped at the sound; even Lisha fell off of Grim’s head but quickly steadied herself. On the counter were four bags and a medium-sized box.

“Alright, here ya go, Little Imp, and he’s yours.” He placed a bottle of perfume farther away from the groceries. He stepped back and gave them a wide smile.

“That would be…30,000 madol.”

“Hahahaha, premium tuna is the best!”

Grim happily said as he held the can, flying ahead. Trailing behind him were a demon, human, and strix in disguise.

“Does he ever shut up about tuna?” Amane whispered, bending a bit for her sake.

They were making their way back to Ramshackle. Amene carried the bags while Valerie had the crate. His perfume was safely in Valerie’s pouch.

Valerie giggled in response. “Not really, but as long he’s happy.”

“Oi! Hurry up back there, henchmen!” Amane’s eye twitched at that.

Little piece of shit.

The hetero-eyed male was about to throw a snarky remark when he caught the sight of two blondes in a middle of a discussion, specifically the one with violet tips.

“Hang on for the second, Sugar tits. I gotta greet someone.”

The girl looked curious before telling Lisha to catch up with Grim and followed the Amane. As they near, one of the blondes took notice.

“Ah! Bonjour Mademoiselle Trickster, and oh Monsieur Minuit what a pleasant surprise.” Rook happily greeted the pair.

“Good to see ya too, predator kink.” Amane casually greeted.

“Vulgar as ever, Amane. It’s a miracle people, such as myself still put up with you.” Purple eyes bore onto him.

Is Vil another childhood friend Amane?“ The girl asked innocently.

The actor scoffed. "Hardly, I merely acquainted with because I had to model his clothes.”

“Wait. Clothes?” She repeated.

Vil raised a brow, he turned his attention back to the demon.

“You didn’t tell her?”

“I was, but that guy in that shop interrupted before I can say anything.”

“You see Mademoiselle. Monsieur Minuit is one of the most important and youngest figures in the fashion world. He designs the most Magnifique clothing that has ever graced Twisted Wonderland; while also being a severe but fair fashion critic.” Rook explained.

“The brands I woned are called Unholy Allure and Impulsive Heathens. Allure is for women, and Heathens are for men.” The incubi added. A thoughtful look came to his face as he stared at the girl. But, Vil snapped him out of his thoughts.

“I heard what you’re doing here, Amane. I suggest you keep your flirtations to a minimum. It wouldn’t be good for your image to be involved in a scandal. Especially; at the peak of your career. Vil warned. But Amane waved him off.

"Oh, relax, I always keep my tracks hidden.” He assured. Vil sighed.

“Regardless, be careful.” A soft vibration hummed through Vil’s pocket. Fishing out his phone, he scanned the notifications before softly clicking his tongue. This action didn’t go unnoticed by the hunter.

“Roi de Poison, what troubles you?” That question caused the other repair to shift their attention to him.

“Epel texted e that there was a mishap in the dor. He’s asking us to come back immediately.” He explained, putting his phone away.

“Then we must hurry!” Rook declared. He turned back to Valerie, taking her hand; and giving it a dainty kiss.

“Au voir, Reine des Lapins.” He gave her a coy smile. The predatory look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine, but she still kept a sweet smile on. The fern-eyed male stepped back to give Vil his turn. The dorm leader gently took her hand snd placed a feathery soft kiss.

I see you’ve been using the lotion I gave you, Little potato.“ Vil commented, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Y-Yeah, it did wonders on my skin.” She slowly took her hand back.

“As much as I liked to continue our little chat, we must go. Rook, we’ll discuss the plot for the new movie later.”

“Oui!”

The queen turned his heel and walked away, with his loyal hunter close behind.

“See ya in the next photoshoot, Queen sexy ass!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you like it 😀


End file.
